Halo: The Warrior's Agenda
by Sl'askia
Summary: The Arbiter, wondering about his purpose now, finds an unique stowaway that is more then what it appears. Also, not all Sangheili are happy with current affairs and wish to start another war. Rated T for language and violence. R&R please. Last Chap up.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: First Halo fic, so I hope I do the canon characters justice

_Author's Note_**:** First Halo fic, so I hope I do the canon characters justice. Set after Halo 3, but AU as I had to have Johnson in it grin. Sorry MC fans, but this story is focused on the Arbiter and MC only has a minimal role in it. You've been warned.

Props to Kalshion for being my proof reader.

_**Disclaimer**_**:** I own nothing in the Halo universe, which is the property of Bungie Studios. However, any non-Halo species (and characters made from them) belong to me.

**Chapter 1: The Stowaway**

The Arbiter stormed down the corridor, Unggoy and Sangheili alike practically diving out of the way to avoid him, knowing in an instant he was in a particularly foul mood this evening. He had been in a foul mood a lot as of late actually, steadily growing in frequency ever since the Covenant/human war had ended and Master Chief was rescued along with his construct Cortana from the wreckage of the USNC ship _Forward Unto Dawn_. There were still skirmishes with the scattered remains of the Covenant, skirmishes he relished whenever they happened, but those were only a temporary distraction from his problem. A problem no one seemed to know, or willing it seemed, how to resolve.

In short, he wasn't sure of his purpose anymore. The title of the Arbiter was a Prophet given rank, one he had turned into a symbol of revolution. After the revolution was over though he was clueless, stuck with a rank that was Covenant given. If it was possible he would retake his old name and his rank, but that wasn't possible, nor practical since they symbolized his then hatred of the humans.

It didn't help that the leaders of his world hadn't figured out what to do with him yet. On the one hand they recognized him as a symbol of the new era their people had entered and a capable leader. On the other hand, however, they were not keen on letting him lead their entire race, no matter how many Sangheili called for it. So while they endlessly debated on what his rank meant now to his people, they sent him off on boring missions to 'keep him busy'.

The most recent being planetary survey missions to look for habitable planets both Humans and Sangheili could colonize, to help strengthen their alliance. It was a matter of courtesy really, since the Sangheili, while still under the Covenant, had made many of the human colony planets uninhabitable. Plus between the two species the Sangheili were the only ones that actually had the ships to spare for the task.

The _Shadow of Intent_, the ship the Arbiter 'technically' commanded but usually allowed his friend Rtas 'Vadum to control these days, had successfully surveyed several promising planets this past month. A couple other planets had evidence of primitive sentient life, so ground surveys of those were kept to a minimum to not disturb the inhabitants on those worlds, per the human's request. The Arbiter had participated in the ground surveys at first, but it quickly became old. After seeing so many worlds everything just started to look the same to him: besides, he was a warrior, not a scientist.

Thus he was getting bored and getting bored only frustrated him more. On top of that, his sleep as of late hasn't been the best, only adding to it all. For a while he would attend combat practice, but he ended up being so aggressive that no one wanted to spare with him anymore. Save for Rtas that is, but he didn't always have the time. He had voiced his frustrations to Rtas a couple of times, but his old friend had no advice to give him, only an understanding ear to listen.

Finally he reached his destination: one of the cargo holds of the ship. Here he could truly be alone since no one came down here unless they needed something. He'd rather stay in his quarters to be honest, but it seemed he got disturbed every few minutes in there, people seemingly forgetting the meaning of the phrase 'private quarters'. In the cargo hold at least, there was only a couple of consoles were people could try to communicate with him and he stayed well away from them. As for his personal commlink in his armor…he had turned that one off. So he prowled the cargo bay, looking for a promising way to vent.

He really wanted to scream, to vent his frustrations in a single satisfying (if only temporarily) outburst, but to do that would have everyone within hearing range come running to see what was going on, even here in the cargo hold: he couldn't help it if his almost trademark bellow could be heard nearly a mile away. So with screaming out, he did the next best thing: he grabbed a container and hurled it at the wall closest to him.

The container slammed against the wall with a satisfying crash, it's contents spilling on the floor. What was that other sound though? The Arbiter stared pointedly in the direction he thought he heard it from. "Who's there?" He demanded, irritated that even here he couldn't find solitude. When no answer came his already limited patience grew much shorter. "Answer me!"

There, behind the crates, movement. With a growl he approached the spot, figuring it was some Grunt trying to sneak an extra food nipple. What he found instead was something he'd never seen before.

It reminded him of, what did the humans call them….a tiger due to the patterning on it's coat and general body size and shape, but the resemblance ended there. The head and neck was almost half it's body length and the tail was longer then the length from the head to the base of the tail. It's head was vaguely reptilian, with two long pointed ears (which were currently flattened against it's skull in obvious fear). From the top of the head to the base of it's neck was a ridge of long semi-stiff fur and the tail had a similar ridge starting halfway at the top, down to the tip, then continued down on the underside roughly a fourth of the way. Each paw had four toes with a fixed, dull claw that seemed to be a bit off center. It's furry coat was mostly a dark, almost brown, orange, it's black stripes and spots hard to spot at first glance. He couldn't see the underside clearly with how it was laying, but from what he could see it seemed to be grayish color. The ridges of fur started with the dark orange color, then faded to gray and the creatures eyes had rounded pupils like a humans and were silver in color. When it noticed him staring at it, it's fur started to stand on end as it bared it's impressive array of teeth and started to growl. Ah, so the fixed claws were only a ruse: the real ones had been sheathed (now bared) right next to them and looked quite sharp.

_Must have sneaked onboard during one of the surveys. _ He mused taking a few steps back so the creature didn't feel so cornered. Which planet it came from however there was no way to know, as the survey teams didn't report seeing anything like this. "Seems you got yourself in a bit of a fix." He told it, his tone sympathetic. "In a strange place, far away from home, not knowing if you'll ever live a normal life again…."

_Sounds a bit like me right now…._ He realized with a sigh. Looking at it he felt a strange sort of kinship with the creature, which had calmed down a bit now, one ear turned in his direction. "You're lucky I was the one that found you." He said, not sure why he was wasting his breath talking to an _animal_. "Anyone else on this ship probably would have killed you and used you as a food source." It snarled, it's ears nearly flat against it's head again: strange, did it _understand_ him, or at least the intent in his voice? Studying it more carefully, it did seem to have some hint of intelligence in it's eyes. His translator however, wasn't picking up anything that sounded like a language from it, though it's possible it hasn't tried to say anything yet.

Now he realized he had a bit of a dilemma. He could just leave it here, but eventually someone else will find it and likely kill it, if it didn't die of starvation first: under it's thick fur he thought he could see it's ribs, which was a sign that the poor thing had been trapped here a while. What else could he do with it though? He couldn't exactly keep it in his quarters could he?

Movement drew him out of his contemplation. The creature had inched forward and was sniffing at one of the packages that had spilled out of the container he had thrown against the wall. The Arbiter noticed for the first time the container he had chosen to toss was full of food rations. He felt a bit guilty about that, though since he was the Arbiter, he wasn't likely to get in trouble for it.

The creature was now trying to open the package, somehow concluding (correctly) that it was food. "You must be hungry." He stated, careful not to make any sudden movements as he moved closer to it and knelt down. "Here…." He reached a hand toward the package it was trying to rip open, only for it to suddenly slap it with one paw, a faint growl accompanying it in warning. The action startled him not only because of how quick the slap came, but due to the size of the paw itself. Fortunately it's sharp claws were sheathed and did no damage. Not wanting to press it too far, he simply waited.

After a few moments it gave up and knocked the package toward him, with a look that just seemed to say 'you open it'. The Arbiter obliged, noting it was watching him as he opened it, which was a little more difficult then normal since the creature had thoroughly mangled it in it's own attempts. "I know it's likely not like anything you ate before." He told it as he finally got it open and set it in front of it. "But it's all we have right now." The Arbiter watched as it sniffed the contents, then gave him a quizzical look that seemed to say 'you call this food?' before diving in anyway.

_I shouldn't be doing this._ He thought. _If the other's find out I am feeding a stowaway…._ But the longer he stayed with it, the more he was convinced this was no mere animal. Case in point: while he was lost in thought it had not only finished the contents of the package he had opened for it, it had snagged another package and opened it on it's own by mimicking how he did it: a bit more awkwardly of course since it had paws instead of hands. If this thing was sentient, or at least semi-sentient, then it should be spared. Perhaps once he learned how to communicate with it, it could tell him which planet it was from and he could take it home. Where to keep it in the meantime was the problem.

Unexpectedly he yawned, reminding him that it was starting to get late and he really should 'try' to get some sleep, though he doubted it. Wearily, he stood up and started heading out of the cargo bay, figuring he would work something out on how to hide the creature in the morning. Halfway to the exit, something brushed against his leg. Beside himself he jumped, only barely suppressing a cry of surprise. Looking down he saw the creature beside him, looking up at him: either it was due to his fatigue or this thing could move around silently without even thinking about it. As he watched it rubbed it's head against his leg again, apparently thanking him.

"Uh…you're welcome, but it's best you stay here for now." He told it as he started moving again.

It stayed put for a moment, then bounded to catch up to him, making some kind of strange warbling sound. Looking in it's eyes he could almost read 'I'm coming with you' in them. "You can't, if the other's see you…." He stopped himself, realizing something. They were in slipstream right now, with most of the crew taking what rest they can before returning to real space. This meant that the chances of coming across anyone on the way back to his quarters was fairly low. Plus it seemed that once it's mind was made up, it wasn't going to change it no matter what. "Alright…" He sighed. "But don't say I didn't warn you."

The odd pair didn't encounter anyone else on the way to his quarters and once inside the Arbiter breathed a sigh of relief. The creature made a show of sniffing around the room, checking every inch of the place. He ignored it, not particularly caring what it did as long as it didn't make a mess and concentrated instead on taking off his armor. It took him a moment for him to notice the creature was staring at him, both ears forward as it sat on one side of the room with it's head tilted to one side. "Yes this is how I really look." He told it, slightly irritated as he turned toward it fully. There was a notable shift in it's gaze and he quickly realized what it was staring at. Subconsciously he covered the Mark of Shame with one hand. "It's a long story…" He explained with a sigh before turning toward the bed and flopping down into it.

It made another warbling sound and looking over at it he saw what appeared to be a sympathetic look in it's eyes. He watched as it strode over to the bed and for a moment he thought it was going to jump into it with him, but instead (and much to his relief) it simply laid down next to it.

With another sigh he closed his eyes, then preceded to have the best sleep he had in days.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: First Halo fic, so I hope I do the canon characters justice

_Author's Note_**:** Again, props to Kalshion for being my proof reader.

_**Disclaimer**_**:** I own nothing in the Halo universe, which is the property of Bungie Studios. However, any non-Halo species (and characters made from them) belong to me.

**Chapter 2: Sentient?**

He was awakened by something thumping his chest. Opening his eyes he saw the creature with it's forepaws on the bed, it's tail twitching over it's head looking like it was about to whack him with it again: there was an urgent look on it's face. "What is it?" He asked, rubbing his head.

_Arbiter! Are you there? Answer me!_ Came the voice of Rtas 'Vadum over his door com, sounding slightly panicked: there was a pound on the door just after. Quickly understanding, he reached up and pressed the appropriate button on his bedside console.

"I'm here brother." He said quickly before the Shipmaster decided to bust down the door. "What is going on?"

_Thank the Prophets! I was trying to contact you for the last few minutes. Is everything alright?_ The Shipmaster replied.

"Sorry to worry you brother." The Arbiter said apologetically. "I'm fine, only just woke up."

_Trouble sleeping again?_

"At only at first."

_May I come in Arbiter?_

Arbiter paused a moment: obviously Rtas wanted to talk to him about something in private. He looked down at the creature, which had finally taken it's paws off the bed. "Yes, just give me a moment." He answered.

_Of course Arbiter._

He switched off the console and stood up. No time to put on his armor, so he put on a simple robe instead. "Best you hide." He told the creature, which was watching him with both ears up. "He's a friend, but I don't know how he will react to you." It tilted it's head, apparently not understanding. Sighing and not wanting to try to drag it to a hiding spot with the Shipmaster waiting, he just went to the door to open it. He looked back just before doing so to find the creature had disappeared, though he thought he caught a glimpse of it's tail disappearing under his bed.

Relieved, he opened the door to reveal the white armor clad form of Rtas 'Vadum, whom stepped in. "Sorry to disturb you Arbiter, just wanted to see how you were doing before we returned to real space." He said.

"A little better now that I got some actual sleep." The Arbiter confessed with a sigh.

"Good. Everyone was starting to get worried about you." Rtas said. "The frequent outbursts, your shortened temper….some were starting to wonder if you had lost your mind."

The Arbiter winced. "I wonder that myself sometimes…." He said softly. "I feel like I've lost my purpose, my reason for existing."

"In truth, many of us feel the same." Rtas said, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "With the Covenant gone, we are directionless and have to work things out on our own again. It's a time of transition for all of us."

"But what purpose does the Arbiter have now?" The Arbiter said slightly bitterly, starting a familiar tirade. "What purpose do _I_ have now? Without this title I am nothing but a shamed Sangheili that no longer has a name."

Rtas visibly sighed and shook his head. "I don't know brother, only time will tell." He said.

"If I don't go insane before everything is worked out."

With another sigh Rtas replied. "Brother, some of us have been thinking about visiting the humans again, to see how they are doing. Perhaps it would do you good to come along, get away from it from those annoying Councilors for a few more days. Maybe they'll have some suggestions."

The Arbiter grunted, unsure. The only three humans he really got to know in any sense was Master Chief, Keyes and Johnson: Keyes was killed on the Arc, while Johnson last he heard was only just getting out of the hospital due to injuries from the Oracle's attack on the incomplete Halo. In regards to Master Chief, he didn't seem much the type to sit down and have a drink with, let alone discuss political problems. Between the other two, Keyes was the only one he knew would give him an honest opinion without some snide or sarcastic remark along with it, but she is dead. So he was left with no real human allies he knew well enough to talk to comfortingly. Well there _was_ Cortana, Master Chief's tag along AI, but he doubted an AI like her could help him either.

"How can they help?" He said finally, doubtful. "They barely understood the Covenant and it's ways before we allied with them."

"You and I both have seen how they work, even if it is mostly on the battlefield." The Shipmaster replied. "They gave sound advice during battle and I don't see why can't do the same out of battle."

The Arbiter could tell he wasn't going to give up on the idea. "Very well, maybe a different atmosphere will help at least." He finally agreed with a sigh.

Rtas patted him on the shoulder, his remaining mandibles spreading in the Sangheili form of a smile. "I'll inform you of when this trip will be made Arbiter. In the meantime, take care brother."

"I will brother." The Arbiter watched him take his leave and he sank down on the bed with a sigh. A grunt underneath suddenly reminded him that the creature was hiding under the bed and he leapt up off of it. A moment later the creature crawled out from under it, a slightly annoyed look on it's face. "Sorry." He told it. "I forgot you were under there."

With another sigh he sat back down on the bed. "Seems they are going to send me some where else to 'keep me busy'." He grumbled. While he was certain Rtas was only trying to help, he knew he was only trying to stall for time while his people figured things out.

The creature nudged his arm with it's snout and when he moved it the creature put it's chin on his leg, along with one of it's paws. He felt and heard sort of rumbling coming from it and it was looking up at him with those silver eyes with an expression he couldn't quite read. Gently he sat his hand back down on top of it's neck, just behind the head and found it's fur to be rather soft to the touch. Without thinking, he started to scratch it behind the ears and the rumbling became louder, the creature pushing it's head in the direction of his hand. "You like that." He stated, observing how it's eyes were now closed and it's lips pulled back in what looked similar to a human smile. "Well I can't do this forever you know."

In apparent response it opened one eye and looked at him with an expression that seemed to say 'wanna bet?'

Over the next couple of days, while the survey teams were studying yet another planet, the Arbiter found himself spending as much time as he could with the creature without looking suspicious. He found it's presence calming and soothing, plus it was nice to have a neutral party to talk to, even if that party couldn't talk and probably couldn't understand him fully. When he could, he got it meat from the kitchen, figuring it had to be better then the food rations he had it eating mostly.

The creature itself continued to amaze him with what it was capable of. It figured out on it's own how to dispose of it's own waste and, it seemed, how to open the door. It had given him a near heart attack when he came back to his quarters to find it gone only for it to enter on it's own a moment later. Fortunately it seemed to know the best times to go on these excursions, probably due to it's apparent acute sense of hearing: more then once it alerted him to someone being at his door before the intercom activated. What it was doing during those little trips he didn't know.

What he did know that it was just asking to get itself discovered by someone else. Fortunately, he was there when that eventually happened.

He and Rtas were having a conversation when it suddenly let itself in: he hadn't had a chance to see if it was in the room or not before hand. "Who dares enters the Arbiter's quarters without announcing themselves!?" Rtas had demanded as he turned sharply around only to see nothing at first. Then he looked down. "By the Prophets what is…"

"'Vadum wait!" The Arbiter barely caught his arm in time before had drawn his weapon to shoot it. "It means me no harm, nor to you if you don't do something rash."

The Shipmaster looked at him flabbergasted as the creature calmly strode in, eyeing Rtas with a cautious look before curling itself around the Arbiter's feet. "What is that thing?" Rtas asked, eyeing the creature warily.

"I don't know." The Arbiter confessed. "I discovered it hiding in the cargo bay a couple days ago."

"And you didn't kill it…or at least inform the rest of us so we can figure out where it came from? Arbiter…what has gotten a hold of you?" Rtas shook his head in disbelief. "There's still a chance we can find out what it's home planet is, I'll go look at the logs…"

"No!" The Arbiter was as surprised about his outburst as the Shipmaster was. "You…you can't take it from me…not now."

The Shipmaster looked thoroughly confused. "Why not?"

The Arbiter hesitated a moment, trying to find the right words to explain. "It has helped me…" He said softly. "In a way I don't understand just yet. Take it from me and I'll likely start to go insane again."

Rtas mandibles grinded together for a moment in indecision, staring at the creature the whole time. The creature was staring right back at him, eventually forcing him to turn away. "You have been a lot calmer these last couple days." He finally confessed. "I had assumed it was because you were getting more sleep."

"I believe this creature is the cause of that, though I am not sure how as of yet." The Arbiter admitted.

"Very well." Rtas said, a little hesitantly. "Your secret is safe with me. You may want to put a leash on it, lest someone else think it fresh meat."

"We are already aware of the risks." The Arbiter said.

Rtas gave him a quizzical look. "_We_? You speak as if this thing is sentient."

The Arbiter looked down at it, noting how it was still staring at Rtas with an intense look: it was like it understood him. "Sometimes I wonder if it is." He admitted and recounted to Rtas about the things it had done. Rtas only snorted at this.

"Mimicking, it's only mimicking you Arbiter." He said. "Don't give a walking rug _that_ much credit."

There was a loud growl and before the Arbiter could blink the creature and pounced on Rtas, sending him crashing to the floor. Both of them could only stare at it stunned for a moment. The Arbiter was quicker on regaining his senses and pulled it off of Rtas before the no doubt embarrassed Shipmaster retaliated.

"That vermin! I'll…." A furious Rtas growled as he picked himself off the ground.

"Apparently, it understood what you said and took your comment as an insult." The Arbiter said plainly. The creature meanwhile had reassumed it's position at the Arbiter's feet.

The Shipmaster glared at the creature, which glared right back at him, the tip of it's tail twitching. "While I still doubt it's sentient, I will watch my words around it from this point on." He said bitterly after a moment. "At least until we know more about it. I'll take my leave."

After the Shipmaster had left the Arbiter looked down at the creature with an exasperated expression. "Next time try not to pounce on anyone of the crew that you think insulted you…" He said.

The creature looked up at him with such a look of innocence he could only sigh.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note_**:** Thanks to Kalshion for being my proof reader, again.

_**Disclaimer**_**:** I own nothing in the Halo universe, which is the property of Bungie Studios. However, any non-Halo species (and characters made from them) belong to me.

**Chapter 3: Ambush**

Despite the embarrassing event, the Shipmaster was true to his word and didn't tell anyone else about the creature, going by the 'status quo' the Arbiter observed with the rest of the crew. So the next couple of days were thankfully uneventful in that regard. When he returned to his quarters one evening he noted the creature was absent.

_Must be wandering the ship again._ He mused. A part of him wondered how it could move around the ship without being detected. Then again, its senses seemed to be a lot sharper then his peoples and its dark coat blended in well with the normally darker corridors of a Sangheili ship. He imagined it would be rather obvious in the brighter lit hallways of a human ship.

He had just started to take off his armor when the ship jolted sharply, followed by a second even more violent jolt. Knowing this wasn't normal he rushed to the console. "Shipmaster…what happened?" He asked.

_A Brute ship has entered real space right on top of us! Already the mongrels are attaching boarding ships. _The Shipmaster growled.

"Where?" The Arbiter asked while quickly putting the armor he had removed back on.

There was a moment of silence. _Cargo bay 3, Hanger 1 and Hanger 4._ Came the response. _Troops are already engaging to repel this attack. _

"I'm on my way to assist." The Arbiter said, grabbing his Energy Sword and Carbine before running out into the hallway. _The Cargo bay is closest to me._ He thought, priming his Carbine as he ran.

He was furious about the ambush and yet excited at the same time. It had been a long time since he was last in a battle and the familiar rush pulsed in his veins. Briefly that excitement was stilled when he remembered his new companion and could only hope it found a place to hide from the chaos of battle. He knew the Brutes wouldn't hesitate to shoot it. His fellow Sangheili may do the same, likely out of concern it would be a new beast of war for the Brutes.

The Arbiter slowed his pace to a slow cautious walk as he reached the cargo bay, keeping an eye on his radar. Immediately he found a problem: it was jammed. Yet he didn't see the telltale pulse of a jamming grenade. This didn't bode well at all.

"Shipmaster." He said into his armors com unit. "The Brutes appear to have a constant jamming device active. I will try to find and disable it."

_That explains the difficulties in finding the furry bastards our troops are reporting. Make it quick if you can Arbiter. _Came the Shipmaster's response, annoyance in his voice. _It will make things easier to exterminate these pests._

The Arbiter grunted in agreement and focused his attention on moving through the cargo bay. It seemed he was the first to reach this area, as he had seen no sign of battle. Wait, no he was wrong. As he looked around a crate he saw the bodies of two Sangheili Minors. Looking at the power levels on their weapons, he could tell they were killed before they even had a chance to fire a shot. The Arbiter grinded his mandibles together in anger: he would avenge them.

Remembering that he was essentially blind without his radar, he scanned the immediate area. No sign of Brutes, but he knew these two Minors didn't kill themselves. Activating his camouflage he quickened his search. He ensured he was in cover when the limited device ran out of charge. The Arbiter repeated this two more times before finally locating his prey.

A group of five Brutes, most of them Minors but there was one Major with them. In the middle of them was a large, crude and ugly device: crude and ugly being typical of Brute technology and it was big enough to where it had to take two Brutes to carry it. He was certain the device had to be the jammer that was screwing up everyone's radar, however getting too it though to deactivate it will be the tricky part. The good news though, was the Brutes radar wouldn't be working either. He primed and threw a plasma grenade; then quickly activated his camouflage and moved to a different position.

He grinned with satisfaction at the startled cries followed by the howls of pain shortly after. Predictably a rain of fire peppered the area he was just in. To his dismay it seemed that jamming device was as hardy as a Brute, as his radar was still jammed. _I'll deal with it after I slay these Brutes._ He told himself. Even with five to one odds, he was sure he would succeed.

Now having recovered from the explosion, the Brutes started to spread out to find their assailant, no doubt hungry for his flesh. The Arbiter activated his camouflage and snuck up behind one of them. With all his strength he slammed the butt of his Carbine into the Brute's back, hearing the satisfying sound of its spine snapping. No time to bask in this stealth kill though, as the Brute's comrades quickly turned in his direction and started firing, forcing him to dive for cover.

_Click_

The Arbiter cursed and was forced to run out of his cover to get away from the spike grenade. His shields took a beating from the grenades explosion and the Brutes weapon fire. After it was quickly depleted, his armor took a couple of hits before he was able to get into cover again. Snarling, he primed his remaining plasma grenade and hurled it over his cover, sending the remaining Brutes scattering and giving his shields time to recharge. Activating his camouflage he ran for different cover, checking to see where the Brutes were at as he went. Once there he fired a few rounds at the head of the nearest Brute, knocking off its helmet. One more shot and it was down for the count. _Three to go._ He thought as he ducked back down as the Brutes fired at him.

He was just about to activate his camouflage and run for new cover when suddenly he found himself flying along with the crates he was hiding behind. The breath got knocked out of him as he slammed into another stack of crates. Again his shields were down, but worse he was partly buried underneath some crates. At first he wasn't sure what exactly had done this. A grenade? No, they didn't have the explosive force needed to do this. The only other thing he could think of the Brutes would have access too was a grav hammer, which meant there must be a Chieftain in this group.

_Must have been deeper in._ He thought with a growl as he struggled to free himself from his situation so he could properly defend himself. As he kicked one crate away from him he felt a sharp pain in that leg. _Please only be bruised._ He thought as he saw the crest of the Chieftain's helmet appear in his line of sight and the gravity hammer rise. _Oh cra…._ Before he could finish his mental curse his crate prison exploded and he was flying again. This time he landed face first to the floor. Quickly he got to his feet, only for that one leg to buckle under him, nearly sending him back to the floor. Apparently it wasn't just bruised. With some difficulty he put most of his weight on his good leg, using his injured one to balance himself as necessary.

With little option he raised his Carbine, which he somehow managed to hold on to, and fired round after round at the Chieftain. "Shipmaster." He said into his commlink. "I'm in need of assistance." It hurt his pride to do this, but in his current state he will surely die if help didn't come. "I'm in the cargo bay."

_I'm on my way Arbiter._ The Shipmaster replied. _Hold out as long as you can!_

The Chieftain was taking his time approaching him, a leering, taunting grin on his face and not bothered at all by the Carbine shots that the Arbiter was peppering his hide with. The Arbiter was moving back as quickly as he could, but the Brute was gaining. When his clip ran out he didn't bother to reload and instead started to reach for his Energy Sword, knowing he wouldn't be able to reload it in time: the Brute was close enough to where he could smell its foul breath.

Before he could activate the Energy Sword the Chieftain swung the hammer like a mace. The Arbiter, in his injured state, couldn't dodge it quickly enough. The hammer struck him in the chest, sending him flying. His shields took most of the impact, but the new wave of pain in his chest told him at least a rib or two was broken despite his armor.

"Shipmaster…" He started, watching weakly as the Chieftain laughed and started approaching him again. Behind him he noticed the rest of the Brutes had been holding back, letting the Chieftain toy with him. "How…how close are you?"

_A couple minutes at the most Arbiter._ Came the response.

"You won't make it here in time…farewell brother…" He stated grimly, finding it a little painful to breathe. Not wanting to go down without a fight, he picked up his Energy sword and forced himself back onto his feet, putting most of his weight on his good leg again. He roared at the Chieftain defiantly as he activated the sword: he wasn't going to die lying down if he could help it! The Chieftain chuckled and raised his hammer to deal the finishing blow.

Suddenly something slammed into the back of the Chieftain, almost sending him crashing to the floor. The Chieftain roared in surprise, dropped his hammer and pawed frantically at the figure that had jumped onto his back. The Arbiter blinked in surprise when he recognized the figure: it was the creature. Its back claws were ripping into the flesh of his unprotected back while its front claws enabled it to keep its grip on the Brute via its armor. All the while as the Chieftain flailed and struggled to get it off, the creature's jaws were trying to find purchase on the Brute's neck. Finally it found it and hot red blood started flowing down the Chieftain's breastplate as its sharp canines punctured the major arteries in its neck.

The Brutes behind them meanwhile were confused and uncertain on what to do: they didn't want to risk hitting their Chieftain trying to shoot the creature. Taking the opportunity, the Arbiter reloaded his Carbine and started firing on them, while moving his person toward cover, killing one Brute before the others finally were spurred into action. By this time the Chieftain had fallen, his blood starting to pool on the floor. The creature didn't stay put, understanding there were more foes to take down and in the short time the Arbiter put himself behind cover it had disappeared from his view.

The remaining two Brutes were spooked and firing at anything that moved, unsure whether to go solely after him or the creature. Even if the creature knew how to stay out of line of sight, it won't get another attack opportunity unless the Brutes were distracted. The Arbiter decided to give it that distraction. After reloading his carbine again he fired at the Brutes, knocking the helmet off one of them. Predictably they turned fully in his direction and started peppering his hiding spot with fire.

He heard the creature strike again with a mighty roar. Risking taking a look he just caught seeing it jumping on to the back of the Brute that still had his helmet, knocking it flat on its face, stunning it in the process. Then it reared onto its hind legs and slapped the face of the other with a paw, claws out. Since this one was without its helmet the claws easily ripped half the Brute's face off. As it screamed in agony the Arbiter put it out of its misery with a head shot. The creature then calmly bent down and grasped the prone Brute by the neck and twisted. The Arbiter could hear the bone snapping from his position.

The Arbiter allowed himself fall into a sitting position and leaned back against a fallen crate, relieved that the fight was over. The creature padded over to him and rubbed its head against his, making that rumbling sound it made when pleased. "Thank you friend…" He told it as he scratched it behind the ears. "I owe you my life."

"Arbiter!" The voice of the Shipmaster erupted from the entrance.

"I'm here 'Vadum." The Arbiter responded, seeing his friend enter the cargo bay, two other Sangheili with him.

"Thank the Prophets…I feared we lost you." Rtas said when he spotted him.

"I nearly was, but my friend here saved me." The Arbiter rubbed its head. "It killed the Chieftain and one other, helped me kill the remaining one."

Rtas looked like he didn't believe him at first, but after seeing the Brute blood on the creature's jaws and paws he was forced to. "So this thing is a warrior in its own right." He muttered to himself.

"Shipmaster, what is that thing?" One of the Minors asked.

"What it is is not important right now. What matters is that it saved the Arbiter's life." The Shipmaster replied. Then he addressed the Arbiter again. "Did you find the jamming device?"

"Yes. It's a large, ugly blocky device deeper in, you can't miss it." The Arbiter pointed in the appropriate direction. "Be careful brother: I don't know if there are any more Brutes hiding deeper in."

"And until that device is disabled we likely won't know until they start shooting." Rtas growled. "Come brother, let is finish this."

"I would love to…" The Arbiter said regretfully, coughing painfully a couple of times. To his dismay he saw flecks of his own blood on his hands: was he more badly injured then he thought? "But that Chieftain has rendered me incapable of fighting any more this day, not with my body in the shape it is in."

Rtas grinded his mandibles in irritation for a moment before turning to one of the Sangheili with him. "Help the Arbiter get to the infirmary."

"Yes Shipmaster." The Sangheili said as he put away his weapon and helped the Arbiter to his feet, supporting his injured side.

The creature made a warbling sound and moved a few paces in the direction of the jamming device, then stopped and looked up at the Shipmaster.

"What is it doing?" The Shipmaster asked.

For a moment the Arbiter was puzzled himself; then it dawned on him. "It wants to help. Its senses are more acute then our own, it will detect any Brutes before we would without our radar."

The Shipmaster looked doubtful. "Fine. As long as it doesn't get in our way." He grumbled. Bending down he picked up the Gravity Hammer. "This should be sufficient to destroy that infernal device." He said before he and the other Sangheili headed off.

"Forgive me for speaking so bluntly Arbiter." The Minor that remained with him said as he helped him out of the cargo bay. "But you look terrible."

"I feel it…." The Arbiter said weakly. Now that the adrenaline of the battle was starting to wear off, he could feel the pain of all his injuries, including a multiple of bruises. He couldn't remember the last time he had been pummeled this badly.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note_**:** Thanks to Kalshion for being my proof reader.

_**Disclaimer**_**:** I own nothing in the Halo universe, which is the property of Bungie Studios. However, any non-Halo species (and characters made from them) belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Earning respect**

Rtas 'Vadum watched the creature, the Arbiter's 'pet', with a mix of emotions. It was hard to believe something that looked like it was just an _animal_ was intelligent. Yet he couldn't deny that it had saved the Arbiter's life, taking down two Brutes, one a _Chieftain_, on its own: the injuries he spied on the Brute's bodies as they passed were proof of its deeds. The Shipmaster remembered all too clearly just how quickly it had moved those few days ago, when he referred to it as a 'walking rug': he still had a slight bruise from the incident.

Now as he watched it, he felt this thing was more then it appeared. Simply the way it moved, the way it took care with where it put each step, how it scanned the area with both eyes and ears constantly, how it seemed to _plan_ it's each and every move, told him it had to be intelligent. _Yet it cannot speak._ He reminded himself, the one equation about this creature that cast everything else into doubt. _What sentient being doesn't have some form of communication? _There was that weird sound it made, when it 'offered' its help to him, but his translator didn't identify it as a language. If it was a language it wasn't like any they had encountered before.

He forced himself to think about the task at hand: he'll pounder about the creature later. The creature itself had taken point and thus reached the jamming device first. Once there it sat by it, looking at him as if to say 'what took you so long?'. Rtas ignored it and prepared to bring the hammer smashing down on top of the device. "You may want to move." He told the creature. It tilted his head at him at first, but then seemed to quickly understand his intent and dashed away…

…Only for it to come suddenly barreling back at him, too quickly for him to adjust his swing. It slammed into him, knocking him to the floor and the hammer flying from his grip. Just at that instant a bolt from a beam rifle past over their heads, right where the Shipmaster's head was a second ago.

_Sniper…._ He thought, watching as the Minor took cover just as another bolt was shot, narrowly missing him. The creature had quickly removed himself from on top of his person, allowing him to pull himself into a crouch. Using the jamming device as cover, he peered over it in an attempt to see the sniper itself, unsure if it was a Brute or a Kig-Yar doing the shooting. _Likely a Kig-Yar._ He told himself, remembering the reports of a few of the creatures being spotted in the other areas. Unfortunately he couldn't see the sniper's location and he was forced to duck as another bolt struck the top of the jamming device, just missing him.

"Shipmaster." The Minor said. "I think I saw that shot come from that tall stack of crates in the back."

Rtas grunted in acknowledgement, though the knowledge didn't help any. If what the Minor said was true, the coward likely had positioned himself to where the crates shielded him from most fire. Plus a grenade wouldn't do much against such a shield, not to mention he would risk hurting or even killing the Arbiters pet, which had run off. Speaking of which, where did it go?

He got the answer a moment later when he heard a Kig-Yar's death cry. Shortly after, he saw the creature trotting toward them, a limp Kig-Yar in its jaws and dropped it at his feet. "Good work." He told it, starting to appreciate the creature more and more. It growled, looking toward the back of the bay then back at him: there was an urgent look in its eyes. "What is it?" It started running toward the back. "Follow it." He told the Minor, whom complied.

A moment later he got a disturbing report. _Shipmaster…I don't know how it knew, but the Brutes had planted a bomb. I was able to disarm it._

"Excellent work." Rtas then made a broadcast to the rest of the ship. "All troops, the Brutes have brought a bomb on board. Search the areas they have infested and insure there are no others!"

When the Minor and the creature had returned he smiled at the creature. "It seems it is not only myself and the Arbiter that owes you our lives." He told it. It made a pleased rumbling sound at that.

* * *

Meanwhile in the infirmary, one of the ship medics had finished examining the Arbiter.

"You are lucky Arbiter." The medic told him. "You're injuries are not life threatening, but we'll need to do surgery to set the broken ribs."

"Help those that do have life threatening injuries first." The Arbiter said, feeling better now that he was given some pain medication and was resting comfortingly in one of the medical beds. "I can wait."

"As you wish Arbiter." The medic said. "I suggest you rest until then. And no trying to walk on that sprained leg for a couple days at least." The medic then turned and went to tend to his other patients.

The Arbiter slipped his helmet back on to listen to the com chatter, trying to determine how the battle was going. From the sound of things the Brutes were finally driven back to their ships, the few that were left to retreat anyway. "Shipmaster, how are things going?"

_The jamming device has been disabled Arbiter._ The Shipmaster replied. _However the hairy heathens had also brought a bomb on board. It's been disabled and I have the troops searching for any others._

He grinded his mandibles. "That device must have been to cover the bombs planting then." He concluded. "Who discovered the bomb? He should be commended."

There was a distinct pause. _You're 'friend' did._ Came the reply. _I must say Arbiter, it has earned my respect._

The Arbiter could only smile.

* * *

No more bombs were discovered after the rest of the Brutes were driven back to their own ships (which were quickly obliterated by the _Shadow of Intent's_ cannons soon after). What was left of the jamming device was kept for study, though Rtas had done such a number on it that it was doubtful they would be able to determine how it worked.

There was a bit of excitement afterward when the creature _insisted_ on going into the infirmary. Rtas could only barely keep it from doing so by grabbing it by the scruff of its neck, which seemed to have a kind of immobilization effect on it. Going by how its ears were flattened against his head when he did this, Rtas had quickly surmised that it didn't like that and had to quickly explain why it couldn't go in. Once it understood, it calmed down, but planted itself by the infirmary door by way of self imposed compromise.

After the Arbiter had gone though the needed surgery, he was sent back to his quarters for 'mandatory' bed rest. Only then did the creature remove itself from the front of the infirmary and return to the Arbiter's quarters itself. There it jealously guarded him for the next few hours as he recovered from the surgery: the only living soul it would allow near him was Rtas. Fortunately once the Arbiter was fully awake it relaxed a bit and started acting normally again.

The following day the Arbiter already hated the mandatory bed rest, though as sore as he felt due to both the exertion of the battle and his injuries he knew he couldn't complain too much. Perhaps what was worse about it was that he couldn't really go anywhere even if he was 'allowed' to due to his leg: it was a struggle just to get to his private restroom. He supposed he _could_ ask for a crutch, but he couldn't bare the thought of the other's seeing him, the _Arbiter,_ hobbling around with one. Even worse was the 'all fours' route (or three if you want to be technical about it): he tried it once, only to not only find he felt completely _undignified_ but the thought of Rtas (or anyone else for that matter) coming in while he was doing so was embarrassing just thinking about it. The creature of course didn't seem to care if he did or not, but he could tell from the look in its eyes that it wished it could help him move around: unfortunately at only three feet at the shoulder it was far too short.

That evening Rtas came in with the Arbiter and the creature share of the evening meal.

"Thank you brother." The Arbiter said as he accepted the rations and gave the creature its own, which it promptly opened itself and started devouring. "Any word on how the Brutes were able to ambush us so?"

"No Arbiter." Rtas said regretfully. "All we can determine is that there may be a leak of some sort in our network. We may never find the true culprit."

The Arbiter grunted in acknowledgement as he started eating his own share. The creature was already done with its own and was eyeing his. "No, this is mine." He told it. It snorted and started grooming its paw.

"I've been thinking." Rtas said as he reached down to pat it on the head. "It needs a name. Sentient or not, it deserves it."

"I agree." The Arbiter said, scratching at the bandage that was wrapped around his chest to protect where he had the surgery: he was finding it a bit itchy. "I have been having a hard time coming up with one however."

"Not knowing its gender doesn't help any." Rtas mused. "Should we check?"

The creature snarled, flashing him a 'don't you even 'think' about it' look. Apparently it had not learned how to recognize when someone was joking just yet. Either that or it had a poor sense of humor.

"Ok…if it is that sensitive about it, it _must_ be female." Rtas said with a chuckle. To both their surprise, it, no 'she', nodded. "I should have seen that coming…"

"Should have a name that describe her abilities, but there are so many adjectives that do so…" The Arbiter said with a sigh. Then one came to him. "What about 'Mura?"

"Hmmm." Rtas thought it over. "She is a warrior in her own way, so it fits."

The Arbiter looked at the creature. "Do you like it? Would you like 'Mura as you name?"

She seemed to ponder this for a moment, then finally nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile in another system, on the Sangheili Destroyer _Righteous Justice_.

Kesi 'Musavee gazed down at the corpse of the Shipmaster, a satisfied smile spreading across his mandibles. On the body was a mortal chest wound caused by an Energy sword, an Energy sword _he _was holding. Elsewhere he could hear the sounds of his followers fighting the loyalists and he had no doubt they would succeed despite the near two to one odds. They had the advantage of surprise after all, though the bit of poison he had put into the food at last meal cycle helped as well: he had cautioned his troops to fast that meal. Everything was going to plan. From arranging it so the Brutes would 'find' the _Shadow of Intent_ to this, starting this coup of the _Righteous Justice_.

He walked over the body of his former superior and to the command chair. Running his free hand over its rim he felt elated and a sense of relief: he had been denied this for too long. He the extreme delay in receiving a ship of his own to command due to his superiors inability to see his worth and on the end of the war. After all, how can a Sangheili kill enough foes to earn the next rank if there were no foes to fight?

The door to the bridge opened and Kesi turned to see a Unggoy run in, looking utterly terrified as it should be. "Commander!" It squeaked, only to stop short when its beady eyes feel upon the Shipmaster's body. Then it looked up at him, then at the sword he was still holding. Something must have clicked in its tiny brain as it started trembling and backing away. Kesi grinned maliciously and lunged for the lesser species, grabbing it by it's short neck. "Please no!" It squealed as it struggled in his grip. "Mercy! Me be loyal servant!"

"I have no use for lesser species." Kesi said coldly as he used his Energy sword to cut the lines of the Unggoy's mask, severing its link to the methane tank on its back. He dropped the pathetic creature as it started to choke on the air it hadn't evolved to breath, perfectly content to let it suffocate to death.

"Field Master." He looked to see one of his followers, a Major by the name of Tora 'Halimee. "Forgive me…Shipmaster." His subordinate looked down at the body of the _former_ Shipmaster.

Kesi grinned, but that quickly faded. "No 'Halimee, I remain Field Master for now." He said, hating to admit it. "To keep what we have done this day from being discovered too soon."

"Understood Field Master."

"What is our status?"

"The loyalists were caught completely off guard as you predicted Field Master." Tora reported with a grin. "Their numbers have dwindled quickly and we will have the ship to ourselves within the hour."

"And the lesser species?" He glanced at the still struggling Unggoy. Would that thing hurry up and die already? He was starting to wish he had just snapped the pathetic things neck instead.

"Being slaughtered along with their former masters." Tora said with pride. "This ship will be truly Sangheili."

"Causalities?"

"Minor thus far Field Master."

"Excellent. See if you can learn about the result of the attack on the _Shadow of Intent_"

"Yes Field Master." The Major quickly went to the appropriate console and started searching. Meanwhile Kesi took a seat in the command chair for the first time, a broad grin on his face at just how _good_ it felt to be sitting in it. That grin faded again when he remembered what was to come.

In truth this was the _easy_ part. Igniting a new war between the humans and his people will be the hard part. No thanks to the Arbiter: that heretic had both feet firmly planted on both sides, effectively cementing the two species together. _The best way to kill a weed is to kill the root._ He reminded himself. As long as the Arbiter lived the chances of a war breaking out between the two species was slim to none. So the Arbiter had to die and Kesi had cooked up many ways to do it himself, in person. His particular favorite was….

"Field Master, I found something." Tora's voice interrupted. "The _Shadow of Intent_ has survived the Brute's ambush."

Kesi snorted with disappointment, but wasn't that surprised. He wasn't expecting a lesser species like the Brutes to succeed anyway, for they were just pawns in his plans.

"However the ship had sustained significant damage internally and will be heading to the nearest allied port for repairs."

He snarled at the word 'allied'. Kesi could understand the necessity of a 'temporary' alliance with the humans when they broke away from the Covenant. However to form a permanent allegiance was _insulting_. You don't make friends with your lesser; you make them your slaves. In the case of the humans in Kesi's opinion: food.

At the thought he felt his mouth start to water and a familiar pang. He had not eaten their flesh in months and hungered for it again. However as long as this alliance held, he would never taste it again. It was just one more reason on his long list of reasons for the Arbiter to die. He wanted to ask if there was anything about if the Arbiter had survived the attack, but realized there was no point. Of course he would have survived: the Arbiter had a luck streak that nearly equaled that blasted Demon. "What is the nearest 'allied' port for them?" He asked instead.

"Earth Field Master." Came the reply.

Kesi smiled: this was exactly as he had hoped. "Set a course for Earth." He told him.

"Yes Field Master."

"Oh and 'Halimee…"

"Yes Field Master?"

"When the fighting is over, have the corpses of the loyalists jettisoned into space."

"As you command Field Master."

Kesi looked over at the Unggoy that had finally fallen still. Good, it finally had expired….


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note_**:** Thanks to Kalshion for being my proof reader.

_**Disclaimer**_**:** I own nothing in the Halo universe, which is the property of Bungie Studios. However, any non-Halo species (and characters made from them) belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Vl'asuna**

A couple of days later they arrived at Cairo station, in orbit around the human's homeworld. The visit, originally going to be a courteously visit, ended being one of necessity due to the Brute ambush. While damage to the hull itself wasn't serious, the Brutes had done a number to the ship from within. Rather then take chances with a long slipspace trip back to Sangheilios, the Shipmaster opted to go to the nearest friendly port, which happened to be Earth.

The Arbiter was eager to get off the ship: the forced bed rest due to his injuries had made him start to go stir crazy. 'Mura seemed eager as well, though he suspected it was due to her sudden 'status' among the crew. Rtas had seen no reason to keep her presence a secret any longer after the attack, though the Arbiter had disagreed. Now everyone seemed to want to see her, some even to touch her, which plainly annoyed her. It seemed that since only himself and Rtas had _seen_ just how intelligent she was, everyone else assumed she was just a pet. This annoyed him as well, but knew it would be wasting his breath trying to explain to them other wise.

_If only you could speak…_ He thought as he and a few others headed toward the Phantoms. His leg was well enough he would walk on it again, but he had a limp. The bandaging that was wrapped around his chest was noticeable under his armor as well, which didn't help his image any either. 'Mura was walking on his injured side, ears working over time, alert to any possible threats. Once inside the Phantom, the Arbiter sat down gratefully, rubbing his still sore leg: 'Mura settled down at his feet, eyeing the other passengers as they boarded. It looked like it was going to be a full Phantom as it appeared he wasn't the only one that wanted to get off the ship for awhile. The last to board was Rtas 'Vadum himself, whom forced a Minor to move so he could sit down to the Arbiter and 'Mura.

"'Mura stay still for a moment." Rtas said as he bent down and attempted to attach something to one of her ears. Leaning to get a better look, the Arbiter saw what he thought was a translation unit.

"What is that for?" The Arbiter asked. 'Mura looked rather uncomfortable with Rtas messing with her ear and seemed to fighting the urge to bite him going by the look on her face.

"She may understand our language, but not the humans." Rtas explained. "I'd rather avoid putting her under unnecessary stress in an unfamiliar environment." He stared muttering some curses as the device seemed to refuse to stay on, partly because as soon as the Shipmaster thought he had it secured 'Mura would shake her head and it would fall off. "I have been tinkering with this for the last day or so, but it seems it still needs some work." Rtas sat back up, the device in his hand as he glared at it accusingly.

"I see." The Arbiter felt ashamed he didn't think of this himself. Studying the device further it looked like Rtas had attached some type of clip to it. No wonder 'Mura hated it: the clip was pinching the delicate skin of her ear. "Let me see that."

After Rtas handed it over the Arbiter studied her head, looking for a place to put it that wouldn't pinch or otherwise annoy her, yet would still be able to do its job. Then he had an idea. As he reached down 'Mura's ears flattened against her skull. "It is alright 'Mura." He told her. "I am not going to put this on your _ear_." Instead, he separated a section of the ridge of long fur that was on her head and attached the clip to that instead.

'Mura tilted her head this way and that and almost started scratching with a back paw, but quickly got used to the new minor sensation of something being attached to her fur. Rtas was impressed. "Now why have I not thought of that?" He muttered.

"Our species do not have fur nor external ears." The Arbiter pointed out. "So we do not have experience in knowing which is sensitive to the touch."

"And you know now because you are the one that has spent the most time with her." The Arbiter simply nodded in confirmation. "I cannot wait to see the look on the human's faces when they see her." Rtas said after a moment's silence.

"They'll probably think we stole her from one their nature reserves at first." The Arbiter said with a sigh. "Seeing that she, at first glance, looks a lot like one of their native predators."

"We won't know until we get there."

* * *

The trip to the station itself was short and uneventful. After disembarking though, it became clear 'Mura was getting some interesting looks from their human allies. 'Mura, to her credit, largely ignored them, instead focusing on the area in general, looking for any danger. Rtas and the other's went off on their own, leaving the Arbiter and 'Mura to explore the station on their own. Fortunately they weren't alone for long (or unfortunately, depending on your point of view….).

"Well if it isn't my favorite squid-faced alien." A familiar voice boomed through the air.

"Johnson." The Arbiter turned to see his human comrade leaning up against wall, smoking a cigar as it was his habit. "Good to see you have fully recovered."

"Same here." Johnson said. "Was getting tired of them doctors poking, prodding and telling me to stay in bed, take it easy and all that bullshit."

"I know the feeling…" The Arbiter agreed.

"You _do _look like you've seen better days." Johnson remarked with a smirk; then glanced down at his companion. "And what the hell is that thing?"

The Arbiter looked down at 'Mura, whom didn't seem too impressed by Johnson thus far, and scratched her head. "This is 'Mura. She's the reason I am still alive right now."

"Looks like some big mutant attack tiger…." Johnson leaned in closer to 'Mura, whose ears started to flatten against her head.

"'Ware your words Johnson. She has snapped the neck of one Brute and ripped the face off of another. I wouldn't want the same to happen to you."

"Point taken." Johnson quickly removed his face from striking range. "I wouldn't want to mess with a _real_ tiger in the first place, let alone something like this. Beautiful creatures, but dangerous if you get on their bad side. So what brings you here to our lovely Cairo Station?"

"Brutes ambushed our ship and it took some heavy damage." The Arbiter explained. "This was the closest friendly place we could go to make repairs."

"A visit of convenience then, go figure." Johnson took a puff from his cigar. "Well come on, the Master Chief and Cortana were wondering what you were up to these days anyway. They're at a little café in the rec center, I'll take you there."

The Arbiter nodded and followed, 'Mura sticking by his side. He tried his best not to limp, more out of pride then anything else, but eventually gave up as it turned out to be too much effort. Instead he looked around, this being the first time he had been on the station. From what he had heard, this place was nearly destroyed during the war and from the looks of certain areas repairs were still being made.

The café Johnson spoke of was in a section of the station that could probably best be referred to as a shopping area. The café itself was roughly in the center of this area and the Arbiter could see the Spartan easily in his green armor: did he ever take that thing off? On the table was a holo projector, from which the image of Cortana was projected. Cortana looked like she was lecturing Master Chief about something, going by how animated she was, while Master Chief himself simply looked bored.

"Johnson, about time you showed up." Cortana said to the group when she noticed them.

"Well I just _had_ to see if our old buddy wanted to join us." Johnson replied. "Since I heard he and his posse were visiting."

"Arbiter." Master Chief said with a nod.

"Spartan." The Arbiter replied, returning the gesture as he did his best to get comfortable in one of the _human_ designed seats. 'Mura simply sat on the ground beside him.

"You look like shit." Master Chief commented.

"Thanks for noticing…" He said with a faint growl.

"Come on now Arbiter." Johnson said as he lit up a fresh cigar. "Tell us how a badass Elite like you got your ass kicked."

The Arbiter grinded his mandibles as he glared at Johnson, tempted to use a phrase he heard humans use before. What was it? Oh yes….'bite me'.

"I am more interested in your friend here." Cortana interjected, her holographic imagine fixated on 'Mura.

"Oh you mean the mutant tiger?" Johnson glanced at 'Mura. "I supposed it would be a more …politically correct…thing to talk about."

"This is 'Mura." The Arbiter explained, thankful for the change in topic. "I found her stowed away on our ship just over a week ago. Been my companion ever since. We suspect she got aboard via one of the Phantoms that were doing planetary surveys. Unfortunately, we had no way of knowing how long she was trapped on board, so we couldn't even guess which planet she is from."

"Is that a translator you put on her head?" Cortana asked. "Odd thing to put on an animal." 'Mura suddenly snarled sharply, baring her sharp fangs: if Cortana wasn't obviously 'alive' he felt she would have tried to swat the construct with her large paws. Her reaction took Cortana by surprise, the construct visibly taken aback. "Wait….she understood me? Is she sentient?" She asked.

"We believe so, at least the Shipmaster and myself do." The Arbiter scratched 'Mura behind the ears to calm her. "She perfectly understands what we say and she has done things that no ordinary animal would do on their own."

"Well then. Let's test that theory shall we?" Johnson picked up an apple and rolled it across the table toward her. "Tell her to balance that on her head."

"Johnson!" Cortana scolded, her arms on her hips.

'Mura looked at the apple with a raised brow, looked at the Arbiter, then at Johnson, then back up to the Arbiter again. She looked insulted by the request. "You might as well…" The Arbiter said with a sigh. "Otherwise we will not hear the end of it."

'Mura snorted, pulling her ears back in obvious annoyance. She picked up the apple in her jaws and then tossed it up with a jerk of her head. Johnson leaned forward expectedly as the apple started to come back down. At the last moment 'Mura shifted her position and smacked the apple in mid air with her tail, sending it flying into Johnson's face. The impact sent the human falling back, causing his chair to tip over. The Arbiter had to fight to keep from bursting out laughing, though the effort wasn't helping his still healing ribs any. Cortana herself was giggling, while Master Chief simply shook his head.

"Alright…I think I deserved that…" Johnson muttered as he picked himself up, a lovely dark welt forming on his forehead. "She should try out for the big leagues…."

"Well I'll say that proves your case." Cortana said. "You sure she doesn't have a language of her own?"

"If she does our translators are not picking it up as such." The Arbiter said.

"I see…." Cortana seemed to think a moment. "'Mura, can you speak?"

It was the simplest of questions and one that the Arbiter realized he could have asked her himself a long time ago. 'Mura tilted her head to one side, then nodded, which was followed by a series of sounds the Arbiter had heard her make before.

"Sounds like she's coughing up a hair ball." Johnson commented.

'Mura glared at him and made more noises. Cortana shook her head sadly. "My translation software can't make heads or tails out of it either." She said.

"She's probably just humoring us by making random noises to make us _think_ she's talking." Johnson muttered.

'Mura seemed to sigh and got a look of concentration on her face. "I….talk…" She suddenly said slowly, in very rough Sangheili. Everyone leaned back in shock. "Hard. In. Sang…he…il..i. Tongue."

"Not surprised. The split-lips language is rather odd. Took forever for us to translate it." Johnson grumbled.

The Arbiter grunted but didn't comment. "Why didn't you reveal this before?" He asked her.

"Couldn't." She replied. "Understand tongue….different speaking it."

"I suppose I can understand that…requires you to use your vocal cords just right." Johnson admitted.

"I know…others. But not…well." She explained, though she was obviously struggling. "Only…learning when…."

"You ended up on board my ship." The Arbiter finished for her, to which she nodded. "Does your kind have a name it calls itself?"

She thought a moment. "Lipor." She replied. "My name….Vl'asuna."

"Then you don't need 'Mura anymore…do you?"

"No….'Mura honor." She said, shaking her head. "Vl'asuna 'Mura I shall be."

"It does flow nicely." Cortana said, nodding in agreement.

The Arbiter simply nodded in agreement as well.

* * *

Meanwhile elsewhere on the station Kesi scowled at the humans from his perch above: he and Tora had arrived at the station a day before. To think his people would ally themselves with such weak creatures disgusted him. What disgusted him even more was that there was no longer any war to fight in. Yes there were still skirmishes with the Brutes here and there, but nothing substantial enough to satisfy a battle hungry Sangheili like him. He knew he wasn't alone either, but the band of Sangheili he now commanded, which consisted of the remaining crew of the _Righteous Justice, _would hardly get the attention of any one that was in power these days to hear his case.

_If they did, they would likely brand us as heretics and traitors instead._ Kesi thought bitterly. The irony was that it was a heretic that put his people in this position in the first place. _Damn you Arbiter…._ He thought with a hiss. _You were supposed to DIE on that gas mine with the rest of the heretics._

He had to give the Arbiter some credit at least: if it wasn't for him, his people would be on the verge of extinction due to the Prophet's betrayal. Kesi understood the necessity of allying with the humans _temporarily_ during the last great battle, but to form a permanent alliance…was going too far. A taint he intended to correct, but he had to be careful on how he was going to do this.

"Field Master."

The gold armored Sangheili turned to see Major 'Halimee. "What did you find out?" He asked him.

"The message traffic we intercepted about the _Shadow of Intent's_ condition and its next destination has proved accurate." The Major replied. "Several of the crew, including the Arbiter himself, are onboard the station."

Kesi was disappointed that the Arbiter was still alive, but not surprised: he really didn't expect those hair balls to succeed in killing him. "Anything on the Arbiter?" He asked.

"Weakened Field Master." The Major replied with a smile. "I observed him limping and I caught the sight of a bandage around his chest just under his armor."

_Excellent._ He thought, his mandibles spreading in pleasure at the news: this was better then he had hoped. Such injuries would make it difficult for the heretic to fight back and less likely survive what he had planned for him, not that he intended to give the fool a chance to fight back. "We will move to the next stage then." He said. "Did you…acquire…the appropriate equipment?"

"Yes Field Master." Tora held up the equipment he was referring to. "Took it when no one was looking. Considering the number they had it is unlikely they will notice it missing anytime soon." Kesi nodded with satisfaction.

"You know what to do with it once the deed is done?"

"Of course Field Master." Tora said with a smile, but that faded. "There is…however…a possible complication."

"What is it?" He growled, hoping for the Major's sake that it wasn't something big.

"The Arbiter seems to be in the company of a strange creature as of late." The Major reported. "During the time I was observing him it has never left his side, almost like a bodyguard."

"Describe it." After the Major was done he laughed. "We will proceed as planned then. No _animal_ will be able to stop the Arbiter's demise. You know what to do."

The Major nodded and started to leave, but then stopped and looked at him with a concerned expression. "Are you alright Field Master?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You hand…."

He looked down at his hand and noticed it was shaking. With a snarl he clenched it and stopped the shaking. "I will endure Major Tora." He said, remembering the other reason for this scheme. "Soon my hunger will be sated. Do you remember the taste of their flesh?"

Tora looked down slightly as he paused in thought. "Barely Field Master. I do long to sample it again."

"Being so close to them…knowing they should be cattle rather then our equals, makes me hunger for it even more."

"If you wish Field Master, I can see about…procuring one for you to satisfy your hunger." The Major offered.

"No!" The Field Master said sharply. "Are you fool!?"

"Forgive me Field Master!" Tora backed away, his hands up in surrender. "I was only meaning to help…"

"I know…" He said, calming down. "As much as I appreciate your concern even I cannot submit to my urges, not while this foolish alliance still exists. Once the war starts again, we can feast on human flesh as much as we please." Kesi looked at Tora sharply. "Well get going! The sooner the Arbiter is dead the sooner we can satisfy ourselves."

"Yes Field Master." Tora bowed and walked away.

The Zealot resumed his observations of the humans below. _Your time is limited Arbiter…_ He thought with a smile. _Soon the war will begin again and your heresy will be silenced. I will see to it…._

* * *

A/N: Anyone else keep typoing Rtas' name as 'Rats'? I think in my case it's because I keep pronouncing it as 'Rattas'. Just don't tell Johnson…


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: First Halo fic, so I hope I do the canon characters justice

_Author's Note_**:** Thanks to Kalshion for being my proof reader.

_**Disclaimer**_**:** I own nothing in the Halo universe, which is the property of Bungie Studios. However, any non-Halo species (and characters made from them) belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Meant to be**

The conversion turned to war stories for the next hour or so. Johnson got Vl'asuna a raw slab of meat to make up for insulting her earlier, which she devoured with relish. Eventually the Arbiter was forced to tell his friends how Vl'asuna saved not only his life, but everyone else's life on the _Shadow of Intent_.

"That was pretty gutsy of you 'Mura." Johnson remarked when the Arbiter finished. "No armor…no weapons besides what nature gave you…you took a big risk of getting turned into a fur rug."

"Had surprise on side." Vl'asuna said, getting better at speaking the more she spoke, though the Arbiter had to correct her pronunciation on a few terms so far. "My people used to hunting dangerous prey."

"I loved what you did with the Jackel though. Man how I hated those things…"

"Remind me of _Posadori_." Vl'asuna remarked. "Small predator. Deadly in large numbers."

"You eat em?"

"Not normally." Vl'asuna confessed. "Only when hunting bad."

"So you guys eat just about anything."

"Aye, save for the _Mukata, Gurgen, _and_ Gurde._"

"Why not them?"

"Other sentients, though _Gurde_ not so much."

"Your world must be rather primitive…else we would have detected the other sentient species due to their technology." The Arbiter stated. He remembered there were a couple of world were they did detect primitive sentient life: was one of them her homeworld?

"Technology forbidden." Vl'asuna said, her ears briefly folding against her head. "Nearly caused extinction of _Mukata_. _Gurgen _help them live new way."

"So they gave up technology to live the lives of cavemen?" Johnson commented. "Sounds like if anyone decided to invade they would be sitting ducks."

"No. _Gurgen_ would protect." 'Vl'asuna said confidently.

"What, do they have technology?"

"No. Magic…and the god's blessings."

"Oh…great…more religious fanatics…." Johnson groaned.

Vl'asuna shifted an ear toward him, looking a bit confused. "The Covenant/Human war was due to religious beliefs." The Arbiter explained simply. "It would take time to explain it properly."

"I see." Vl'asuna said. "I explain my own….but not…familiar enough with speaking this tongue yet."

"It's alright. Perhaps in time you'll be able to explain it." The Arbiter said.

"As much as I'd love to continue chatting, I got a meeting to attend in oooh….five minutes." Johnson said as he rose from his seat, looking at his watch. "I'll catch you guys later to let you know just how _boring_ it was…"

"I'll be at the practice range." Master Chief said, getting up and walking way. He never was one for conversation. Cortana left as well, saying something about some data she needed to analyze, leaving the Arbiter alone with Vl'asuna.

Not wanting to just sit around all day, he decided to explore the station a little. His leg complained when got to his feet, but he ignored it. Vl'asuna followed him, easily slowing her pace to his currently limping gait.

"Leg ok?" She asked.

"It hurts, but I'll endure." The Arbiter replied. "In a few days it will be back to normal."

Vl'asuna nodded and was quiet for a few moments. The pair entered a long corridor, with space and the Earth viewable outside. The Lipor stopped to admire it and the Arbiter wondered how much her species knew about other worlds beyond her own: he doubted she knew much. "World looks so small from here." She stated. "Makes one…." She grimaced, unsure of the word.

"Appreciate?" The Arbiter offered

"Yes. Appreciate…what little one truly has." She said thankfully, completing her thought. "So many other's out there."

"So you know of other worlds? Even though you live…simply?"

"Aye." She confirmed. "It in our teachings from _Gurgen._ Our world just one of many."

"How would these…Gurgen…know of other worlds if they are stuck on your own?" He asked out of curiosity. The more she spoke of her own world and culture, the more intriguing it became. For a planet to reach a high technological level only to turn their backs on all they had learned was unheard of. It had to be something really terrible that happened to make them do that and the Arbiter had to wonder if his people would have done the same.

"Ah but not." Vl'asuna said with a smile. "Gurgen from other plane, so know more easily what out there."

"Other plane?" This confused him. Did she mean another dimension?

"Aye." She confirmed. "Given physical form by gods to guard our world."

The Arbiter turned abruptly and stared out the view window. "Forgive me 'Mura, but I have trouble believing that."

"You have no gods?" He heard her ask.

"Those we thought were ended up being power hungry mortals like you and I." He said bitterly. "It was they that wanted the war between the Covenant and the humans, because they found out the humans were descendents of the beings of the ones we thought were gods. The Prophets wanted them destroyed so they could keep their hold on us all."

"False truths oft lead to misery…" Vl'asuna said, sorrow in her tone.

"Yes. Now my people are trying to atone for our sins." The Arbiter said. "For being so blind to the truth. My people are allied with the humans now, helping them rebuild." He sighed. "It's the least we can do for causing them so much pain."

"Noble." The Lipor said. "And honorable thing. Yet you not seem happy…."

The Arbiter sighed, wondering how to explain it to her in words she would understand. Subconsciously he put his hand over where his Mark lay: Vl'asuna noticed it.

"The mark you bare….you ashamed of it?" She asked.

He nodded, slowly. "I…received it as punishment for my failings in the Covenant before I learned the truth." He explained. "Along with that, I was tortured and humiliated in front of my peers, my name and rank striped from me. I only still live because the Prophets granted me a chance to redeem myself by becoming the Arbiter, become their sword and wrath. I was supposed to die on the mission they sent me, but I did not and when I learned the truth I turned against them."

"But now you cannot reclaim what you lost?"

The Arbiter shook his head sadly. "No. Even if I wanted to…the man I used to be is no longer who I am now. Yet…what am I now? The Arbiter no longer means, can no longer mean, what it did under the Covenant."

He looked down at her hopefully, hoping that his new friend would have the answer. However Vl'asuna, though she apparently understood his problem, either didn't know the answer or didn't know _how_ to tell him since speaking his language was still so new to her. "I am sorry 'Mura." He said, scratching her behind her jaw bone. "I shouldn't burden you with my troubles…."

"Don't mind." She replied, rubbing her head against his hand. "Willing ear better then no ear."

"And I am relieved to have your willing ear." He told her with a faint smile. "Come, let us not loiter here any longer."

* * *

Above, with camouflage active, Tora followed his query. These maintenance cat-a-walks were ideal for following someone unseen, especially since he didn't know what capabilities the Arbiter's pet had: it always helped to take extra precautions. Now he just needed the perfect moment to strike. Fortunately the Arbiter and his pet were moving further and further away from heavy traffic areas, meaning it was only a matter of time before he got the perfect moment. Odd though that the Arbiter seemed to keep talking to the creature: had he gone mad? No matter, mad or not, he was to die.

The next area they entered was perfect in so many ways, from the cover the room itself provided to the ambience that would mask his attack and subsequent escape. With a smile he quickly set himself up to strike….

* * *

The pair continued on and eventually ended up in a large open area that appeared to be a garden of some sorts, going by the various flora in the room. Various trees, bushes and flowers were set in ways that were pleasing to the eye and there were a few benches strategically placed throughout the area under a few of the trees. The smell of the flowers was heavy in the air, Vl'asuna sneezed a couple of times because of it. Also in the air were the sounds of various animals, mostly birds, coming from a few speakers carefully hidden in the foliage. Above the Arbiter noted there was a walkway that went around the edges of the area, but due to the trees he couldn't see their purpose behind giving people the option of an aerial view over the place.

"Reminds me of home…" He heard 'Mura say, a slight tone of sorrow.

"You miss your home?" He asked.

"Aye, but do not mind being away. Meant to be by your side."

He was about to ask what she meant when suddenly his shielding was gone, then in the next instant he felt a searing pain in his neck. Reflexively one hand went to his throat and felt his own blood pouring out of the wound in torrents. He tried to speak, but his windpipe was punctured and blood was filling his lungs and mouth: he was both suffocating and bleeding to death.

His strength quickly failing, he fell to the floor. He could hear Vl'asuna calling to him, calling for help, but they were the only ones in this room, meaning help would be slow in the coming and likely not in time. The Arbiter felt Vl'asuna fruitlessly try to stanch the blood flow with her paws, her warm body giving him some measure of comfort that he wasn't going to die alone. Still, he didn't want to die, not like this.

_So this is how it will end…_ He thought, regretful that he couldn't do more with his life. Would the human/Sangheili alliance hold without him? His perception of world around him fading fast, he prayed someone would take care of Vl'asuna for him. Perhaps Rtas 'Vadum will do this, as he had grown nearly as fond of her as he. As the world around him faded, he heard Vl'asuna saying something in what he assumed to be her native tongue. Though he couldn't understand the words, it almost sounded like a prayer….

* * *

_Kwi Azuwezia, majak vur troth di waph, petranas suvo nomeno schakri seoyl de nomeno anmirjalin haurach…zyak lang lae wer Dask sotas… _

Vl'asuna poured her heart into the prayer, repeating it several times, hoping against hope that it would answered. Dimly she was aware she was injured, her right shoulder burning, but she didn't care. She couldn't lose her _maiken_ and her dear friend, not so soon. The ragged wound in the Arbiter's neck stopped bleeding, but she knew that didn't mean he would live: he could have simply run out of blood to bleed for all she knew.

She knew she had to get help, but her limited speaking ability in Sangheili, the only language she could communicate with others with, she doubt she could get the point across: she already did try to call for help in Sangheili, but was unable to call out very loudly. Plus she was reluctant to leave his side, fearing that whoever did this may finish him off while she was away. So she did the only thing she could do, she cried for help in her own language, though to everyone else's ears it would sound like an animalistic roar.

* * *

A/N: Some AD&D folks may (or may not) recognize the language I used, at least some of it since said language doesn't have words for all of ours (that is known anyway).

Arbiter: -grumbling- If things like this keep happening to me I am going to demand better life insurance….


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note_**:** Thanks to Kalshion for being my proof reader.

_**Disclaimer**_**:** I own nothing in the Halo universe, which is the property of Bungie Studios. However, any non-Halo species (and characters made from them) belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Unexpected Intervention **

Rtas 'Vadum wasn't too far away from the garden when he heard what sounded like a roar. He immediately knew that there was only one being on this station that could make such a sound and his hearts sank when he realized what it had to mean: something must have happened to the Arbiter.

He ran to the room where Vl'asuna's cry came from and saw a grim sight. The Arbiter was on the ground laying in a pool of his own blood and it was large pool of blood. A human had also heard Vl'asuna's call and was on the commline getting help. Rtas knelt by the Arbiter's prone form and checked for signs of life, not really trusting the human to be familiar enough with Sangheili anatomy to be able to tell if one of them was still alive or not. Admittedly though, it wasn't looking good: the Arbiter had been shot through a neck, which was a very vulnerable part of their anatomy.

Wait, he felt a pulse, though it was very weak. Around his mouth there were purple bubbles, positive sign of breathing, but bad considering it also meant there was blood in his lungs. The wound itself seems to have sealed itself off, which he found odd, but he was going to take whatever he could get right now if it meant the Arbiter had a chance to live. Still, the chance was slim he would make it and every second counted. Without further thought he reached down and carefully picked up the Arbiter.

"Sir what are you doing!?" The human protested. "An emergency team is on the way!"

"By the time they get here and then get him to the infirmary it may be too late." Rtas growled, insuring the Arbiter's neck was supported to prevent any more damage. "Tell them to just wait for me there and tell me how to get there!"

The human sputtered a couple of words in disbelief, but finally gave him directions. Without further delay he took off running as fast as his legs would carry him. Vl'asuna was even faster, so she ran on ahead to not only clear the path but to insure he didn't get lost in this critical time.

The Arbiter's weight really started to be felt halfway there; his arms and legs starting to scream in protest, but Rtas ignored it. He would rest after he got the Arbiter to the infirmary and he prayed this rash action he was taking wouldn't make things worse. After what felt like an eternity he reached the infirmary, where a combination of human and Sangheili medics took over, but not without a couple of them scolding him for doing something so reckless with a patient in critical condition. Rtas didn't care: he had made the calculations based on his vast tactical knowledge and experience and determined that action had been the best one to take.

Now though he was exhausted and he leaned up against the wall of the infirmary shaking with fatigue. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Vl'asuna settle down by the door to the ICU unit the Arbiter had been taken into, looking as exhausted as he was. After he caught his breath a bit, he allowed himself to sit down in one of chairs.

"I see it's true…" Rtas looked up to see Sergeant Major Johnson enter the infirmary, a grim looking expression on his face. "You know…" Johnson said as he sat beside him. "I normally _like_ getting pulled out of boring meetings, but this is one of those times I'd take the meeting any day. How is he?"

"He was alive when I got him here." Rtas said, panting a bit still. "Whether or not he will pull through though..."

Johnson nodded, understanding. "Any ideas on how this happened?"

Rtas shook his head. "I heard 'Mura's roar and knew something had to have happened. As much as I wanted to hunt down the one that shot him, time was too precious to waste on such endeavors for the Arbiter's sake."

"So the bastard got away…" Johnson growled. "He won't get far though: when Lord Hood heard what happened he ordered the station to be locked down. No one comes in and no one leaves the station until we find the bastard that did this. Hey you alright?"

Rtas looked at him with a confused look, but then noticed some of his usually white armor was now purple. "I'm fine…" He said. "This…is the Arbiter's blood. I'll clean it off later." Rtas wasn't sure if he'd get the image of the Arbiter lying in a pool of his own blood out of his head anytime soon.

"Shit…how much blood did he lose?"

"A lot…" Rtas said grimly. "He was shot in the neck."

"And he's still kicking? I knew you bastards were resilient but damn…."

"I can only hope the Arbiter is resilient enough to pull through…"

"I failed…" The pair looked over at where Vl'asuna lay; the fur around her eyes damp. "I failed _Maiken_." She whined.

"Don't talk like that." Johnson said as they both went to her side, Rtas starting to stroke her neck to comfort her. "What is a Maiken?" Rtas had never heard that word before either and correctly assumed it was one from one of the native languages of her homeworld.

"Lifebond." Vl'asuna explained. "He save my life…I bound to protect his…I failed…."

"Don't blame yourself kid." Johnson said. "You can't protect him from everything…certainly not from the sounds of how this went down."

Rtas continued to comfort her, stroking her neck. Once he went down to her shoulders and felt something sticky. His hand came away red: it was her blood.

"'Mura you are hurt!" He exclaimed.

"I know." She said. "But his hurt greater."

"Girl that doesn't mean you don't need medical attention!" Johnson scolded. "Nurse! Got another wounded here!"

* * *

"It is done Field Master." Tora said as he entered the room he and Kesi had been hiding.

"So I have heard." Kesi said with a satisfied smile. "Well done."

"A clean shot through the neck." The Major said with glee. "No chance he'll survive."

Kesi's smile broadened. "And the weapon?"

"Left it behind as you instructed."

"Good. Go to our Phantom and call for the other's." He said. "Let us prepare for the new war and a feast too long in the coming!"

"Yes Field Master."

* * *

The nurses had to struggle with Vl'asuna as they tried to tend to her, as she refused to leave her post. Eventually they gave up and worked on here right there in the hallway, shaving off a patch of fur so they could see the wound more clearly. After a bit more protesting from Vl'asuna's part, they finally pulled out a sniper round from her hide and stitched up the wound.

"She's lucky." The nurse said, handing Johnson the bullet. "Her thick fur and skin kept it from doing any real damage."

"Having it go through the Arbiter first probably helped there…." Johnson said grimly as he inspected the bullet. "Damn…this is from one of our sniper rifles…."

"So a human did this?" Rtas asked with a snarl.

"I wouldn't jump to conclusions if I were you Half Jaw." Johnson warned. "We'll do an investigation to find out who pulled the trigger. Could be anyone currently on the station: human or Elite."

"What Sangheili would want to harm the Arbiter?" Rtas said, doubtful his own kind would do this.

Johnson just shrugged. "Who knows. You guys are going through a big change right now and I'm sure you have a few disgruntled Elites that don't like the direction you are going in. So I wouldn't count yourselves out as suspects just yet."

Just then one of the doctors emerged from the ICU room and the small group looked up hopefully. Rtas noticed a slight expression of puzzlement on the doctor's face as the man finally spoke. "That man has a luck streak that nearly equal's the Master Chief." He said. "Somehow the bullet missed all the vitals in his neck."

Rtas and Johnson blinked, their expressions matching the doctor's. "That is impossible." Rtas said, not believing his ears. "I saw the pool of blood he was in and some of it is on me." He pointed at his armor as proof.

"We did find blood in his lungs and discovered his hemoglobin levels are critically low." The doctor said. "But as far as we can tell there is no damage to his main arteries or trachea and we can't find any other injuries. We are at a loss to explain this."

"Well I got one word for you." Johnson said. "Miracle."

* * *

There was nothing but darkness around him and he had no perception of which way was up or down. He knew he was dead, killed by an assassin's bullet. But he could do nothing about the aftermath that would come due to his death, only reflect on his life and what more he wished he could have done.

He remembered his father, his mother: the family that was stripped of him when he was shamed. Their linage no longer his to carry on and the one he could have started on his own halted before it could truly begin. He would be remembered only as the Arbiter, a bastard that no longer had a name of his own.

The scene around him suddenly changed. He was standing on a grassy hilltop, below a beach with a vast ocean stretching out as far as the eye could see. On the horizon a single sun was sinking below the horizon, its fading light splashing the sky with spectacular colors. It was beautiful.

_Is this the afterlife?_ He thought to himself, awed by the scene before him.

_No child…it is not._

The voice came from everywhere and no where. It was calm and gentle as a spring breeze. He looked around, trying to find the source. When he looked toward the ocean again, he drew back in shock the figure that was before him that hadn't been there before.

It looked like a giant serpent, its scaleless hide a gleaming silver. Its head looked similar to 'Mura's, only even more reptilian looking and the ears were shorter, plus it had a pair of fleshy tendrils handing down from its upper lip. Crowning its head was a pure white mane that looked very soft to the touch, a ridge of it extending down its back to its shoulders, where a pair of small, three figured forelimbs were pressed together in a symbol of prayer. The body seemed to go on forever, but was finally tipped by a ridge of fur not unlike 'Mura's. The eyes were the color of white pearl, pupiless and within them the Arbiter could see in them timeless wisdom and endless kindness.

_You are in limbo, the place between life and death. _It said, its voice a soft feminine tone. _One of my children bid me to save you._

"I…I am…still alive?" He asked, stunned. A wound such as the one he received would be next to impossible to survive.

_But by a single thread, so easily cut…_ She replied, the poetic response would have reminded him of the parasite if it were not for the sorrow in her voice. _But your time has not yet come, so says the one above me._ She reached forward with those two small arms and gently touched him on the neck, her touch as soft as silk. He felt a sudden, pleasant warmth, the being's touch so gentle and reassuring. He also felt renewed strength and a pull, an urge to return to his body.

"Who are you?" He asked as the scene around him started to fade, the being with it.

_I am one of three._ She replied. _That govern the world Vl'asuna belongs. It was her prayer that enabled me to save you, for the ones that govern your world have long abandoned it._

"Abandoned…what do you mean?" His question went unanswered as everything turned bright and he opened his eyes to living.

* * *

"Found the weapon." The group looked up to see Master Chief enter the room, holding a sniper rifle. After the doctors had done what they could for the Arbiter they had allowed them to see him. "Sniper was using the maintenance cat-a-walks as his roost."

"Good work Chief." Johnson said taking the rifle. "Now we just need to find the guy that was using it."

"I still think a human did it." Rtas said. "Sangheili do not use your weaponry unless we have no choice."

"Wrong." Vl'asuna said as she leaned forward to sniff the rifle. "Strongest scent is Sangheili."

"What!?" Rtas growled. "Are you sure?"

Vl'asuna nodded. "Sangheili scent very different from human." She explained.

"If that's the case…this can only mean one thing." Johnson said. "An Elite is trying to pin this on humanity. So Half Jaw…know any Elites that have a grudge against the Arbiter?"

"No one on _my_ ship." Rtas growled.

"Ok, how about any not on your ship?"

"No." Rtas said flatly.

A groan directed everyone's attention to the bed, halting the heated discussion.

The Arbiter was waking up….

* * *

A/N: He's ALLLIIIVEEE! MWHAHAHAHA!

Arbiter: Ok...now you are scaring me...


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: First Halo fic, so I hope I do the canon characters justice

_Author's Note_**:** Thanks to Kalshion for being my proof reader.

_**Disclaimer**_**:** I own nothing in the Halo universe, which is the property of Bungie Studios. However, any non-Halo species (and characters made from them) belong to me.

**Chapter 8: Desperate Measures**

The first thing he noticed was how weak he felt and how his head ached. The second was how raw his throat felt and the taste of blood in his mouth that wouldn't go away. Third was what sounded like a heated debate, though his brain couldn't quite process what was being said. Weakly he opened his eyes and groaned when the sudden light just aggravated his headache. Immediately after that the voices became silent, but that silence was short lived indeed.

"He's awake!" Were the first words he heard that he could comprehend, but he couldn't identify the speaker.

"Not…so loud…" The Arbiter groaned as he forced his eyes to focus on the faces around him. After a moment he recognized Johnson, Rtas 'Vadum, Master Chief and then finally the furry head of Vl'asuna. "Wha….what happened?" He asked, finding it hard to remember what occurred before he woke up. "How long was I out?"

"Not for nearly as long as we thought you would be." Rtas replied. "We have witnessed a miracle this day…as there should have been no way you could have survived!"

"Some bastard sniped you." Johnson explained. "Got you right in the neck, which would have killed anyone else. The docs can't figure out 'how' you survived: hell the _blood loss _should have kept you unconscious for some time. Someone up there must have been watching over you." Johnson pointed upwards.

Weakly he lifted a hand and rubbed his neck, feeling the bandage that was wrapped around it. He remembered now and shuddered at the thought of having been so close to death's door. Something had happened while he was unconscious, something very important, but he couldn't remember what right now.

Vl'asuna by now had jumped into a chair that was beside the bed and carefully laid her head on his chest, making that happy rumbling sound. With a weak chuckle he rubbed her neck, then noticed to his surprise that she now had a patch of fur missing on her shoulder. In the middle of this patch was a few tell tale signs of stitches "'Mura…what happened?".

"Same bullet that hit you Arbiter." Johnson explained. "It went completely through your neck and hit her. Fortunately for her it missed anything important."

"She refused to leave, much to the medic's dismay when they tried to convince her that they needed to operate to remove the projectile from her hide." Rtas added. "They eventually gave up and just did it the hallway where we waited."

"Whomever did this…" The Arbiter started to force himself to rise, but suddenly found himself being held down by Rtas.

"No Arbiter. You've lost a lot of blood and it will be days before you are fit to move about again." Rtas said. "Let us find the one that did this."

"Shouldn't take long." Johnson said. "Lord Hood ordered this station to be locked down tight. No one leaves until we track the bastard down."

"Should be easy, the weapon that was found was a human one." Rtas growled.

"Half Jaw I _told_ you that the Elites can't be left out of suspicion." Johnson groaned. Ah, so that's what the discussion was about. "And 'Mura herself said that she smelled an Elite on the weapon used."

The Arbiter watched as the pair glowered at each other and sighed. Unfortunately unlike him Rtas had yet to completely get over his dislike of humans. "Johnson is right brother…" He said. "We cannot let our pride blind ourselves to the possibility that one of our own is plotting against us. Whatever the assassin was hoping to achieve by killing me, we must stand united if we hope to overcome it."

Rtas visibly grinded his mandibles for a moment and then finally sighed and said. "You are right Arbiter. Forgive me Johnson for being…thick headed."

"Awww it's ok Halfy." Johnson said with a smirk. "We all have our 'thick headed' moments. Now…onto the business of finding the bastard that did this. You think you can track him down by scent 'Mura?"

"Unsure." Vl'asuna said, jumping down to the floor. "Strongest scent on weapon Sangheili but somewhat mixed with others. If find purer scent patch then maybe. By now trail may be too scattered though…"

"To the sniper's roost then." Johnson said. "Chief, stay with the Arbiter in case the bastard hears he's still kicking and tries to finish him off."

"Great…I get to babysit." Master Chief grumbled, obviously preferring to go hunt down the assassin.

"I _would _prefer someone that was a better conversationalist…" The Arbiter said with sigh.

Something told him that it was a good thing no one could see the Chief's face behind the helmet, as he could only imagine the nasty look the Spartan was giving him right now.

--

Kesi wandered the shopping area in feigned interest, waiting for his minion to contact him that their allies were in route. Around him the mostly human populous were largely silent and nervous. The few that were being chatty were talking about the attack on the Arbiter and how it didn't look good for him. He had to fight to keep himself from smiling.

_What is taking him so long?_ He wondered, starting to get impatient. _He should have contacted me by now._

_Field Master, we have a problem._ His com finally chirped, but not with the news he was inspecting.

Glancing around causally to insure no one was within hearing range, he replied with a sneer. "It had better be a good one."

_The entire station has been put on lock down Field Master, they won't let anyone leave, or even allow anyone near the ships._

Kesi mentally cursed a few choice words: he had underestimated how much influence the Arbiter had with the humans and how quickly the human's leadership can take action. _No matter._ He thought. _They will think one of their own did this. All we have to do is wait it out._

"Then our brothers will have to wait to join us." He replied. "Remain calm and keep an eye on things to see if the situation changes. If we must wait for hours, even days, so be it."

_Yes Field Master._

--

The snipers roost was on a maintenance cat-a-walk that was mostly hidden in shadow. These pathways were designed to allow maintenance personnel to move between stations without disturbing other operations on the station. However as the Arbiter found out the hardway, they also served to be the perfect place to shoot someone and get away easily without being seen. Vl'asuna had a bit of difficulty climbing the ladders that led up to the spot were the shot was fired, but was able to manage with Johnson and Rtas' help. Once at the spot, she started sniffing around.

"Well?" Rtas asked impatiently, eager to have some idea on the assassin's identity.

"Many passed this way since." Vl'asuna replied regretfully, still sniffing.

"Well this place is used by maintenance personnel." Johnson explained. "And those guys are constantly working, especially these days."

"So the scent could have been lost by now." Rtas groaned.

"Wait." Vl'asuna said as she concentrated her nose on one area. "Big pocket of one scent. Sangheili." She lifted her head and looked at Rtas. "Not one I recognize…possible from different ship."

"So an Elite from a different ship then Half Jaw here did this?" Johnson remarked. "Strange…there are no other Elite ships here that I know of. Cortana."

"Yes Johnson?" Cortana's holographic form appeared on a maintenance console nearby.

"Are there any other Elite ships docked here?" Johnson asked. "Fuzzball here determined it was an Elite that did this, but not likely one from the _Shadow of Intent_."

"Fuzzball?" 'Mura said, her ears going back.

Cortana's imagine faded a moment as she accessed the database. "Only the _Shadow of Intent _and the two Phantoms."

"Wait…two?" Rtas looked confused. "We only brought one Phantom. The other one must belong to another ship!"

"Odd…." Cortana said, her image flickering as she searched for data. "That Phantom came in with no identification on which ship it was from."

"Who the hell let that through?" Johnson said. "I'm going to have someone's ass for that slip up."

"There may still be information on its parent ship on board." Rtas said.

"Good point. Cortana, make sure that mystery Phantom is locked down tight. Half Jaw and I need to go take a look at it."

--

_Remain calm he said…_ Tora 'Halimee thought as he leaned against the wall closest to their Phantom, trying his best to appear relaxed and patient for the lock down to pass. _Not easy when you got a pair of humans eyeing you._

It was hard to ignore them, the way they kept glancing his way. It wouldn't be so bad if these were dock workers, but these two were Marines, obviously put there to ensure no one tried to sneak out. When he was initially told about the lock down, he had asked how long it would last. The answer that he was given wasn't encouraging: that even if they knew they wouldn't be privy to tell him. So all he could do was wait like Kesi said, though a part of him was starting to wonder if waiting around _here_ was the best idea.

On the far end he saw three figures enter the dock. As they came closer he recognized Ship Master Rtas 'Vadum with his distinctive white SpecOps armor and missing left mandibles. He also recognized the dark skinned human he observed speaking the Arbiter at the café and the Arbiter's pet. Tora smiled with faint satisfaction: not only did he manage to hit the creature as well, but he enjoyed the distress he caused it. A pity he didn't have a chance to finish it off and skin it: its pelt would make an excellent trophy.

He watched with nervous interest as the small group approached the two Marines and started talking to them. His gut started screaming that something was wrong when the Marines pointed both at his Phantom and him. Quickly he contacted Kesi. "Field Master…" He said as quietly and calmly as he could. "I think our ruse has been discovered."

_You fool! Why did you stay there!? Get out of there!_ He heard Kesi hiss. _But if you are caught…_

"Understood Field Master." Tora replied, knowing what was requested of him. He waited until he was certain no one was looking his way and then activated his camouflage.

--

"This…is definitely not one of mine." Rtas sneered as he gazed upon the Phantom. "Has anyone attempted to leave using this ship?" He asked the two Marines.

"Not really. Just that Elite over there that wanted to get on to contact his main ship." One of the Marine's said. "Been standing there ever since." The Marine gestured to where a Major was leaning against a wall. Seems a bit nervous about the situation if you ask me."

Rtas looked at the Sangheili in question, but from this distance he wouldn't be able to recognize him if he was a part of his crew. He looked down at Vl'asuna, whom was sniffing the ground around them. "Well?"

"Same scent is here." She confirmed.

"Well then it looks like we need to have a little chat with this fella." Johnson said. "Ah crap…he's on to us, bastard took off." Johnson took off running, his rifle raised, toward the spot were the rogue Major once was. "Cortana! Lock this dock down! The perp is in here!"

Behind him Rtas followed, drawing his energy sword and igniting it. Looking back briefly, he saw the Marines rush to block the Phantom's grav lift. 'Mura had stayed put oddly enough, her ears strained as she was listening intently for something. Then she suddenly took off in a different direction.

"Johnson!" He called out to the human. "I think 'Mura has a lock on him!"

"Well let's hope she leaves some for the rest of us." Johnson sneered. "Damn…I hate it when you guys go poof on me…."

--

Tora was starting to panic, despite his training and experience. Each door out of the dock he had tried was closed and locked, leaving him with few options. The humans he knew he could kill easily, but Rtas was another matter entirely. Not to mention the resulting gunfire would bring in reinforcements from all over the station.

_The Phantom._ He thought, looking at it from his position across the docking bay. _If I can reach it._

Yes it meant he would leave Kesi behind, but he wouldn't be under suspect. He knew his Field Master was crafty enough to figure a way out on his own if he wanted to, but right now he had to get out himself, so he can serve him another time. Plus if he could get back to their ship he can get the others ready to support Kesi when the war started.

Tora thought he saw movement to his left, but when he looked he saw nothing but normal docking bay equipment and a few storage crates. As he crept forward toward the Phantoms grav lift, he thought he saw movement again, this time to his right. Again there was nothing suspicious. _I must be losing it. _He thought, his four hearts racing.

Two humans were guarding the perimeter of the grav lift, their eyes nervously scanning the area around him. _Easy kills._ He told himself, though he knew he would have to time it right. The moment he attacked his camouflage would disengage and he would be set upon from countless directions. He readied his pistol and rushed toward the grav lift, intending to shoot both humans once he was within the grav lifts perimeter.

There was a sudden flash of dark orange and grey. Tora found himself suddenly on his back, his pistol flying out of his hand. In his face was a maw of sharp teeth, belonging to the creature: he had completely forgotten about. "Move…and I'll rip throat out!" It hissed at him in rough Sangheili, shocking him speechless.

To either side he saw the two Marines approach, their weapons pointed at him. Quickly approaching from his left was the dark skinned human and the Shipmaster. "Looks like the cat won this cat and mouse game." The dark skinned human said. "Now…you better start talking, else our kitty cat here will have you for lunch."

"Or I'll make you experience pain like you have never experienced before." Rtas growled, looming above him. "Why did you assault the Arbiter!?"

Tora looked between them and smiled grimly, knowing what he had to do. Slowly, he moved one hand into his pouch of plasma grenades. "To correct a grievous mistake…." He said simply as he secured his grip on a plasma grenade. "To end our people's shame…"

"What the hell are you talking…." The dark skinned human started to say but before he could finish Tora kicked the creature off of him. Primed the grenade and then stuffed it into his own mouth.

--

"Crazy son-of-a-bitch!" Johnson cried as the group scattered to get out of range before the grenade went off. When it went off, it obliterated the rogue Major's head and neck, sending armor fragments and bits of Sangheili flesh and bone everywhere.

When the smoke cleared everyone eased out of their cover to look upon the remains of the assassin: there wasn't much left. "I didn't know you guys could be the kamikaze types…." Johnson said, looking up at Rtas.

"Neither did I…" Rtas admitted.


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's Note_**:** Thanks to Kalshion for being my proof reader.

_**Disclaimer**_**:** I own nothing in the Halo universe, which is the property of Bungie Studios. However, any non-Halo species (and characters made from them) belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Plan**

"Did you find him?" The Arbiter asked when the group returned.

"Yeah, but the crazy bastard took himself out before we could get him to talk." Johnson grumbled.

"He was indeed a Sangheili." Rtas explained. "Unfortunately his method of suicide left us with no means to identify him."

"Sounds like he had something to hide." Master Chief commented, to which the Arbiter agreed.

"Yeah but unfortunately that Phantom he came on was clean of any ship identification, smart bastard." Johnson said. "However thanks to 'Mura here we have a good idea of how many of the bastards are on the station."

"Found two different scents." Vl'asuna explained. "One belonged to assassin, the other unknown but also Sangheili."

"Did he say anything? Anything at all before he sent himself to the afterlife?" The Arbiter asked.

"Somethin' about correcting a mistake and ending you guys shame." Johnson said.

"Assassin talked to someone." Vl'asuna said. "Before he tried to flee, his partner no doubt."

"Don't suppose you caught anything he said…" Johnson said hopefully. "Like a name?"

Vl'asuna's ears pulled back as she concentrated. "No…" She said regretfully. "Spoke too quietly for me to make out."

"Either way this means that there is one other that is after your blood brother." Rtas growled. "Perhaps it is best we take you back to the _Shadow of Intent_…"

"No." The Arbiter said. "We don't know if this other individual has supporters hidden on the station or even on the _Shadow of Intent_…and until we can be sure there are no traitors within our own ship no where is completely safe for me to go."

"And besides the scent 'Mura picked up we have no leads." Johnson grumbled. "And I doubt having her sniff every Elite on the station would be appropriate. Hell a judge wouldn't even look at the case if that was all we had on the guy."

"How much word of _Maiken's_ survival?" Vl'asuna suddenly asked.

"Besides us, the hospital folk and high command? No one." Johnson replied. "Standard procedure when it comes to an attempted murder."

"Keep it that way." Vl'asuna suggested. "Longer truth hidden, more careless other party maybe?"

"She has a point." Cortana said, from a console nearby. "Whoever arranged this is probably expecting some kind of backlash. Think of the weapon used. He was obviously trying to frame humanity for the Arbiter's death, possibly trying to ignite a new war between our species. If we play along…."

"They may reveal themselves." Rtas finished for her. "Brilliant idea."

"What about the assassin?" Master Chief asked. "If people know he was an Elite this won't work."

"Chief, right now the only ones that know of mister Kamikaze is us and the higher ups." Johnson said. "We'll keep a lid on the truth of that as well. Twist the truth a bit to make this scheme of ours work better."

"No work." 'Vl'asuna said. "Assassin talked to someone remember? Other party likely know he dead."

"Damn, good point." Johnson grumbled. "Bastards would know we are trying to pull a fast one on them."

"If these individuals are really trying to ignite a new war, they may twist the facts themselves to do so." The Arbiter said.

"An excellent point Arbiter." Rtas said. "The only thing we may need to do is just announce that you died due to this attack and keep our ears open afterward. I'll brief our troops appropriately."

"We should clear this with command first." Master Chief stated.

"Don't worry Chief, we'll clear this idea with the higher ups first. In fact, going to do so right now…."

"No need Johnson, I did it for you." Cortana said.

"Son of a….damn you Cortana, I wanted the pleasure. Well what they say?"

"Green light Sergeant Major."

"Excellent." Johnson said. "Well Arbiter, looks like you will be 'officially' KIA." He patted the Arbiter on the head as he added. "Alas, poor Arbiter…I knew him well…."

"Do that again and I'll bite your hand off…" The Arbiter growled.

"Ooo…for a dead guy he sure is feisty!"

* * *

The news of the Arbiter's death more then made up for this disappointment in losing Tora, whom was one of his best men. Yes he had been a fool to stay in the hanger like that, but that no one had come looking for him by name meant he died with his identity a secret, which meant not all was lost. What stung though was that his Phantom was under constant surveillance now, so he couldn't leave the station nor summon more of his own troops from the _Righteous Justice_. He just hoped his second in command would be smart enough to keep the ship hidden in the dark side of this planets moon. He was alone for now and had to do things himself, not that he minded.

While the humans had announced it had been a Sangheili that did the deed, he intended to create some doubt among the Sangheili on the station. First however, he needed to disguise himself: trying to incite war in his gold armor would immediately draw too much attention to himself, not to mention easier to spot in a crowd. Like what he tried to do with the Arbiter, he knew how to point the blame elsewhere and indeed he had already taken the first step to ensure it. Now all he needed was a victim.

Activating his camouflage, he started to hunt for the perfect prey….

* * *

Niko 'Tormus walked down the hallway, wondering if he was going in the right direction. The Minor was trying to find the café other Sangheili had recommended to him, but right now all he was seeing was a bunch of offices. _Damn human construction._ He thought, wishing he had waited for the others, others that knew the way. Niko had really wanted to try some concoction the humans called 'ice cream' and was intrigued by how he heard they came in almost limitless flavors. With the Arbiter's assassination, he wasn't sure how long the current alliance would continue to hold and he wanted to sample as much of the human cuisine as possible before a fall out happened.

"_Be on guard."_ He remembered Shipmaster 'Vadum tell him and the others. "_The ones responsible will likely try to twist the truth of what happened in their favor, inciting a new war between Sangheili and the Humans."_

_But why would anyone do so?_ He thought, turning a corner and seeing to his dismay more offices, though this section looked worse for wear: obviously this part of the station had yet to go under repair. _The Arbiter saved us all by opening our eyes to the truth. There is a new era ahead of us!_

There was a brief blip on his radar and Niko turned to see who it was, hoping to ask for directions, but he saw no one. _Something must be wrong with my radar._ He thought, tapping the side of his helmet. _I'll have to have it checked out when I get back to the ship._

A sound, one of metal scrapping against metal, made him spin around, but he couldn't see the cause. _Am I hearing things now?_ He thought, getting unnerved. _I need to get out of this area before I go crazy…_

Something suddenly tripped him, sending him sprawling to the floor and momentarily stunned him. Before he could recover his senses, something jumped on top of him, pinning him to the floor. Then he felt two hands wrap around his neck and start squeezing.

"Forgive me brother…" The voice of a fellow Sangheili said, the tone telling him he wasn't sorry at all for what he was doing. "But this is for a greater good…."

_By the gods it's one of them!_ Niko thought has he feebly tried to break free. The unknown male however knew exactly how to position himself to easily keep him pinned, keeping him from reaching for one of his weapons. Niko tried kicking and elbowing the male, but he had no leverage and the impacts only made his assailant laugh. He desperately wanted to call someone on the comm, but with his assassin keeping him from taking a breath he was unable. Utterly helpless, the world around him quickly became black.

* * *

Kesi smiled with satisfaction, unable to believe his luck. This foolish Minor had gotten himself lost in the maze of hallways, making him an easy target. Even better, the fool had the same eye and skin coloration as he, so taking this male's identity will be easy.

He picked up the unconscious Minor and dragged him into one of abandoned offices that lined the hallway. Once there he stripped off both his own and the Minor's armor. _Now for the annoying part._ He thought and proceeded to put his gold armor onto the limp body of the Minor, which was like trying to dress an eel. After some time he was able to succeed.

That part done, he sat down on chair close by. He wasn't going to put on his 'new' armor yet, not until after the next phase. If this was to look realistic, he had to wait for the Minor to regain consciousness; _then_ kill him. It would also help to know what the Minor's name is as well.

While he waited, he inspected an object he had brought with him wrapped up in a swatch of cloth, admiring the handy work. He may despise humans themselves, but he had to admit they had some very nice blades….

* * *

Niko woke up with a throbbing headache, wondering why he was still alive. His vision was a bit blurred and his armor felt funny. "What is your name Minor?" A voice asked him, sounding calm and concerned.

"Niko…" He replied as he adjusted his armor until it felt right. "Niko 'Tormus." Niko looked around to see he was in some kind of office, but that was all he could tell since his vision was taking its sweet time correcting itself. He tried to activate the commlink to report what happened but it seemed to have been damaged during the struggle. "I…I need to get back to the others."

"Why?"

"I was attacked. I need to report it." He took a step but nearly lost his balance due to a sudden wave of dizziness. Niko felt himself be steadied by a strong hand and looking to his right he saw another Sangheili, sans armor. Then he saw for the first time that he was wearing golden armor, Zealot armor, and a feeling of dread overcame him.

Before he could react to this new knowledge, something was slammed against his neck and was then yanked away. He felt something warm run down his neck and when he touched it then looked at his hand he saw it was his own blood. Dark spots started appearing in his already blurry eye sight as he fell to his knees. He tried to call out but his murder had aimed precisely where his vocal cords were located, severing them along with the major arteries in his neck.

As he fell to the floor, he watched as his killer dropped a large blade close by, but keeping the cloth he had used to hold it with. He watched with fading vision as the traitor wiped any of his blood off his person then causally started putting on a set of blue armor, _his_ armor.

Niko closed his eyes, realizing in his dying moments he had given this traitor everything he needed to continue whatever plan he had. He prayed to whatever gods that were out there that they would watch over his brothers and the humans….


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's Note_**:** Thanks to Kalshion for being my proof reader.

_**Disclaimer**_**:** I own nothing in the Halo universe, which is the property of Bungie Studios. However, any non-Halo species (and characters made from them) belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Messages**

The Arbiter was moved to a room deep in the medical faculty, to lessen the chance of someone 'not in the know' spotting him. The side affect of this however was that his friends couldn't come visit him. Vl'asuna was with him for now, since she herself was injured, but he knew she will recover fully sooner then he and leave him with long boring days again. So he decided to make the most of it, by helping Vl'asuna learn how to speak his language. But what to talk about?

"'Mura, if your people avoid technology, how did you end up on my ship?" He asked, having been wondering about that since he first found her.

Vl'asuna visibly scowled as she said. "Nebia prank."

"Nebia prank?" The Arbiter echoed.

"Aye. Nebia are a race of Gurgen." She explained. "Brilliant in ways of magic…but habitual pranksters. My people favorite targets."

_Magic?_ The Arbiter got the feeling what she was referring to was different then the slight of hand stuff he heard humans talk about. "So they play practical jokes?"

"Aye…one came up to me and said 'I wonder if Lipor can fly' then cast teleport." She said. "He not know your…Phantom was it…was in location he sent me. Fortunately, was put in back with no one there…so able to hide from occupants. Hid until ship stop moving and everyone leave, but found self trapped in ship."

"That Phantom must have just been leaving your world then." The Arbiter mused. "So this…Nebia…um…teleported you high into the air then….but wouldn't the fall have killed you?"

"He would have stopped me before I hit ground." Vl'asuna said, then a sly smile creased across her face. "Can only imagine the guilt he felt when I not come back down. Maybe teach him lesson. Not sorry for meeting you though _Maiken_."

"You called me that before…what does _Maiken_ mean?"

"When one saves a Lipor's life, Lipor bound to protect savior for rest of days." Vl'asuna explained. "I sure to die if you not found me, if not to starvation then by one of your less understanding fellows. So you became my _Maiken_."

"Do you not want to go home someday?" He asked her, wondering if she had a mate or family of any sort she had to leave behind.

"I do miss home." She admitted. "But this honor I cannot by pass. This meant to be. The ones above wanted me to protect you. Else you be dead twice over now."

The Arbiter shuddered at the thought, but was also puzzled. The Brute Chieftain he could give her, but the sniper? "How did you save me the second time?" He asked.

"Only way I could…" She said. "Prayed to the gods."

He shook his head, finding it hard to believe. Then he remembered what his friends told him after he woke up, how he shouldn't have survived and that someone above had to have been watching over him. Could it be? Suddenly he remembered the dream he had while unconscious and the being that had been before him:

"_I am one of three that govern the world Vl'asuna belongs. It was her prayer that enabled me to save you, for the ones that govern your world have long abandoned it."_

_Vl'asuna's gods…_ He thought, not sure what to think. After the prophets had turned out to be nothing more then power crazed mortals like him, he was certain there was no such thing as gods. But the entity in the dream….

"'Mura…" He looked over the edge of the bed toward his companion, whom had started to groom herself.

"Yes?" She said, pausing in her grooming to look up at him.

"While I was unconscious…I had a dream." He said. "In that dream I spoke to something that claimed to be one of your people's gods. One of three…"

Her ears betrayed her interest. "What did it look like?" She asked. After he described the entity she looked very excited. "You are blessed!" She said. "Not often does one visit in person!"

"Who…who was she?"

"Azuwezia." She replied. "Goddess of Life, but not just life. She control elements of water and air. Night and the moon."

"Isn't the night normally associated with death?" The Arbiter asked.

Vl'asuna gave one of her Lipor shrugs. "Some say she guides those to next life, after Ramekozu gives judgment."

"Ramekozu?"

"Another of the three. God of Order, fire, earth and day." Vl'asuna replied. "He also delivers justice to those that do wrong."

"And the last?"

Vl'asuna didn't sound nearly as proud when she answered this time. "Zilathoga, Goddess of Death and Suffering. Pain, pestilence, and so on is her domain."

The Arbiter visibly shuddered. "I take it she punishes those that were not good in life." He said.

"I would not know." She said with another one of those shrugs. "Don't want to find out." After a pause she continued, hesitatingly. "There is a fourth, unofficially. I dare not speak his name, lest he tempted to meddle my life. Chaos is his domain, calls himself 'Lord of Chaos'. Some call him 'god of war', as war always chaos. Meddle always in Azuwezia and Ramekozu's affairs where he can. But even he answers to the Mother."

"Mother?"

"The one above all." Vl'asuna replied, perking up again. "Gurgen know more, but they say Mother is everywhere and everything, the source of all that is, was and will be."

He remembered how Azuwezia told him that it was someone above her that determined he would keep living. "So Azuwezia and the others, they are simply…messengers?"

"Aye. Messengers of the Mother's word, her law, her wishes."

"What does the Mother ask of you, of all of us?"

"To live as good of a life as you can, so long as you do no harm to another without due cause."

It was so simple he couldn't believe it. "Is that really all?" He asked.

Vl'asuna nodded. "It is a message oft repeated, to countless people, but just as oft twisted for other's gains." She said sadly.

"Like how the Prophets used the text of the Forerunners to control my people and many others." He said bitterly.

"Such a sin affects all species, I gather." She looked up at a passing human nurse. "I am certain humans had the same difficulties."

"If they do not still experience them." To be honest the Arbiter had heard little about the human religious practices. Perhaps someday he should do some research out of curiosity sake. "Azuwezia…said something about the ones that govern my world had abandoned it long ago, why do you think that is?"

"Messengers like Azuwezia not perfect like Mother." Vl'asuna explained. "Some can become impatient, give up, or even become corrupt themselves. The fourth I spoke of is considered a corrupt one."

"Why does the Mother allow him to continue then, if he interferes with others so much?"

"Reason for everything. Each life said to be a test, a trial. How you do determines next life. The fourth is simply one of many means to test us, to tempt us away from truth. If everything is perfect, no one learns, no one becomes stronger. Have you not become stronger with your own trials?"

The Arbiter thought back upon his life, during the many successful campaigns against he humans before he was shamed and what happened after he was shamed. It was a sobering revelation when he realized that until he became the Arbiter, his life was rather stagnant and repetitive. It wasn't until he was branded a heretic and shamed that he started becoming even stronger, especially once he learned that the Great Journey was a lie. He is a much stronger man now then he was before, mentally if not physically. Spiritually…he was uncertain since his faith had been so thoroughly shattered, yet he could felt the start of a new one deep within his soul. Did his brothers feel the same?

* * *

Tegs and a couple other fellow Minors were chatting casually about various topics, mostly human culture and habits. "Have you tried this thing they have called 'ice cream' yet?" He asked his two friends.

"I have." One of them replied. "Very tasty, but unfortunately my stomach didn't agree with my mouth."

"You always had a weaker stomach then most Sani." Tegs laughed.

"I'll be sure to try it sometime." His other friend said. "And I am certain I can hold it down unlike Sani."

"Har Har….don't make me test to see if you can stomach my fist Runi!" Sani grumbled.

"Like to see you try." Runi taunted.

"Knock it off you two." Tegs snapped at them. "Remember what happened _last_ time you two decided to get into a fight on this station?"

His two friends shuddered, remembering the horrifying, _embarrassing_ experience. The brawl between them ended up damaging several food stands and store fronts. The human named 'Johnson' thought of the brilliant idea that they should work for the stores to pay off the damages. So they had spent an entire two weeks waiting on customers in badly fitting human uniforms: Tegs had pretended not to know them the entire time and even participated in mocking them along with the others. No, they did not want to go through that again.

"Hello my brothers." Another Minor said to them as he approached, joining the small group.

"Niko!" Sani said, patting his friend on the back. "Did you make it to the café to try out the ice cream?"

"Unfortunately no, I got…sidetracked." Niko admitted.

"You mean you got lost don't you?" Runi teased. At Niko's silence he laughed. "I knew it! Niko got lost…again!"

"I cannot help it if human construction is so…confusing." Niko said bitterly.

"They have signs posted everywhere." Tegs said, pointing at one said sign. "Perhaps you need to learn to read their script? No matter, we can show you where it is."

"Perhaps, but not right now. My…ordeal…has left me with no appetite for new food." Niko said, shaking his head.

"Well I would think getting lost for a while would only make you _hungrier_ but that's just me." Runi said.

"You are a bottomless pit to begin with Runi…" Sani taunted.

"How would you like my foot in your mouth?" Runi sneered.

"What is wrong brother?" Tegs asked, changing the subject before the other two got any further with their verbal sparring. "Something on your mind?"

"I was thinking about the Arbiter." Niko said, quietly. "Did they really catch the one that did it?"

"What were you dozing during the Shipmaster's briefing?" Sani said. "Yes they did. Well, more like the coward took his own life. Blew himself up with a plasma grenade wasn't it?"

"Yes that's what I heard. Did such a number on him there wasn't much left. No way to identify who it was." Tegs confirmed. "At least we don't have to worry about him anymore, pity he got the Arbiter though."

"And how do we know he wasn't used as a scapegoat?" Niko asked. "Like how the Arbiter, when he was still Supreme Commander, was a scapegoat to punish us for losing the first Halo ring?"

"Are you suggesting it was really a human that did this and that the humans, along with our own Shipmaster, caused the death of one our own to cover it up?" Tegs asked, his eyes narrowing.

"I am just saying it's a possibility." Niko said, holding up his hands in surrender. "We all know how governments like to screw us over."

"True….damn Prophets and their lies." Runi grumbled.

"I am just bringing it up as a warning my brothers." Niko said. "If it was the humans that killed the Arbiter, who is to say they won't start targeting the rest of us next? We may need to prepare ourselves for a new war…."

"The humans barely have the forces left to even start one." Tegs countered. "It would be foolish, suicidal even to try to start another war with us."

"But our own forces have been dwelled as well." Niko reminded them. "No thanks to the Brutes. The right trigger can start a war despite the status of a force."

The three friends looked at each other nervously, then erupted in rapid, confused chatter amongst themselves. They didn't notice 'Niko' slipping away with an evil, satisfied look in his face.

This would be only the first of many word plays Kesi intended to do to spread confusion and doubt among his kin. Eventually, especially among the more impressionable Minors, he hoped to win new allies….


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's Note_**:** Thanks to Kalshion for being my proof reader.

_**Disclaimer**_**:** I own nothing in the Halo universe, which is the property of Bungie Studios. However, any non-Halo species (and characters made from them) belong to me.

_**Warning: **_The first couple of paragraphs may be offensive to those that are religious, so I apologize now for any offense taken.

**Chapter 11: The Things I have to do…**

Over the next few days the Arbiter alternated between learning about Vl'asuna's homeworld and researching human religion. He discovered that until fairly recently, roughly a century before the Covenant/Human war started, the major different religions of their people were in near constant strife. Long bloody battles fought over what was their holy lands, wars started in an attempt to exterminate the other beliefs: the conflicts had been ongoing for eons! Yet when he looked through each religions 'holy book' himself, he found the same basic message in them all. However he only found it because he knew what he was looking for: the message Vl'asuna told him was so buried in obvious political agenda that it was no wonder it took so long for the humans to stop trying to kill each other over 'who is right'.

Some of the 'rules' that were in these books were just silly: what could be possibly wrong with wearing clothing that was of mixed fiber? Of course he found some rules to be understandable, like the majority of the Ten Commandments, though the 'only worship me and no others' he found in all the books just made him think the Messenger of the human world had a massive ego problem. Who was he to judge though? More importantly what did it mean for him?

_Live the best life you can so long as you do not harm others without due cause…_ He thought as he set aside the data module he was given and leaned back in contemplation. _So simple a rule…yet so difficult to uphold._ The Arbiter could see how easily such a simple message could be so easily twisted and modified, for both good and bad intentions. The problem he saw was that it was just that, so simple. Mortals like him want, need, something not so vague, something more certain, to live by. _I guess that is part of the trial each life goes though._ Remembering what Vl'asuna told him, it seemed each soul lived multiple lives while undergoing their trials. How many lives did a soul live though and what happens if a soul failed a trial? Vl'asuna didn't have the answers to that when he asked her and suggested that he would have to ask the gods themselves. How the heck was he to do that? Vl'asuna didn't have an answer for that either.

At last he was strong enough to get out of bed and walk around. However seeing he was still 'dead' officially, he couldn't go anywhere, meaning he was essentially trapped in the hospital room anyway. Despite Vl'asuna's company and the questions he had regarding his new faith, he was going stir crazy. He started pacing his room, which was starting to drive the hospital staff and Vl'asuna crazy. What was worse though was that he had no Intel on what was going on with this 'plan' his friends were enacting. Did they have any new leads on the second individual responsible for his 'death'?

Finally, a little over a week since he was shot, Johnson came in to visit him.

"Johnson. Any word…any at all?" He asked the human. "I don't like being kept in the dark!"

"Sorry Arby, but besides a conspiracy rumor flying around right now we got nothing." Johnson said regretfully. "We think the source of this 'rumor' is our suspected traitor, but we haven't been able to pin him down yet."

"Argh!" The Arbiter grabbed his head. "Does this mean I'm going to be stuck here for who knows how much longer? I'm going stir crazy!"

"Don't get your mandibles in a knot Arbiter, Half Jaw and I got an idea to help with that." Johnson gestured behind him to Rtas, whom was carrying a box. The Arbiter looked into the box and saw a set of Minor armor. He looked up at Johnson and Rtas with an insulted look, realizing what they were plotting. "Hear us out Arbiter before your pride makes you rip us a few new holes."

"You cannot go out wearing your Arbiter armor." Rtas explained. "Nor can you just walk around with nothing: both would blow our scheme."

"Not to mention I don't think it's very decent for you to go walking around naked." Johnson muttered. "Even if you don't have anything to show for it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" The Arbiter growled.

"Besides!" Johnson said quickly. "It's the Minors that seem to be spreading this rumor around, so if you are dressed like a Minor you may have better luck tracking down the source by being at their level, if you get my drift."

The Arbiter sighed and stared at the armor for a moment before picking up the undersuit and inspected it. "I do not like it….but you are right." He said as he started to slip it on.

"Will Minor armor cover the neck scar?" Vl'asuna asked, her use of Sangheili much more proficient now. "Can't take any chances…."

"The undersuit will." The Arbiter grumbled.

"If it didn't we can always use makeup." Johnson said.

"Excuse me?" The Arbiter said, halfway pulling the undersuit on.

"Makeup. Stuff our lady's use to cover imperfections on their skin and such. We should be able to find a color that can blend that scar in."

The Arbiter was about to protest the thought of putting such 'gunk' on him when Cortana suddenly popped up. "Johnson! Shipmaster! A body has been found." She said grimly.

"A body? Whose?" Johnson asked.

"I only know it's a Sangheili in gold armor. A Machete covered in his blood was found close by."

"Machete?" The Arbiter asked.

"A short sword usually used to cut your way through jungle vegetation." Johnson explained. "Sounds to me like another set up."

"Agreed. Though I wonder at the identity of this Zealot: none of ours our missing that I know of." Rtas said.

"They are bringing the body here to the clinic." Cortana told him. "Maybe you can identity him?"

"I can try, but I make no promises." Rtas replied.

By the time the body arrived the Arbiter had put on the full suit, now looking like a low ranking Minor rather then the Arbiter: the undersuit did indeed cover the scar, so no 'makeup' was required. He hated having to pretend to be something he was not, but this was better then being trapped in that room any day. So he went with Rtas and Johnson to the morgue, Vl'asuna following behind them. The stench of death hit them the moment they walked in the door.

"Whew! This guy is ripe!" Johnson said, covering his nose. "Must have been dead a couple of days…at least!"

"Which means he's definitely not one of ours." Rtas said. "All the Zealots aboard the _Shadow of Intent _checked in this morning. Cause of death?"

"A blow to the neck with this." The mortician said, holding up the Machete. "Nearly completely decapitated him. I may know more after I do an autopsy, though if it's possible can I get one of your medics to help me with this? Your kind's anatomy is still pretty foreign to me."

"I am sure one of the Sangheili medics will be glad to assist." Rtas said. "I will pass on your request to them when I leave."

"This Zealot must have been careless if he let himself fall like this." The Arbiter commented with a faint growl.

"With a human weapon…." Rtas muttered. "I think his killer was trying to place false blame on the humans again…like with the Arbiter."

"We will know once we find out who gave him the Machete." Johnson said. "There is a shop here on the station that sells them. I'll go check it out." The Sergeant Major turned and headed out, muttering excitedly about getting chance to play CSI.

"CSI?" Rtas echoed, unfamiliar with the term.

"Crime Scene Investigators." The mortician said. "It's a section of our law enforcement on Earth that investigates and tries to solve crimes that have no obvious guilty party."

"Ah, interesting."

When the mortician pulled on an arm segment of the armor, it came off easily. "Odd, even with the current state of decomposition this shouldn't come off this easily should it?"

"No…it should not." The Arbiter confirmed. "Zealot armor is custom made for a specific Sangheili. Same with other armors, but not to as much of a degree."

"Brother…are you thinking what I am thinking?" Rtas said, looking at the Arbiter in the eye.

"Yes brother…the armor has been switched." The Arbiter said grimly. "The one that did this has disguised himself as another rank."

"And there are currently quite many Sangheili wandering the station." Rtas groaned. "Our imposter could be any one of them."

"And interrogating them all would not be practical." The Arbiter said with a sigh. "Unless we can somehow discover this one's identity."

"Maybe…" Rtas reached over he pulled off the helmet. He leaned close to the unfortunate Sangheili's face, looking for any identifying marks over the decomposing form. After a moment he shook his head. "I do not recognize him, partly due to the body's state of decay. There is a birthmark however here." He pointed at a darkened spot on his head. "His colleges may be able to identify him."

"Once we find out who they are." The Arbiter said.

"And that is where you come in." Rtas said, poking him in the chest plate.

"Me?"

Rtas suddenly grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out of the mortuary and into an empty side room. If he wasn't still somewhat weak from his ordeal he would have resisted and if he had not been taken by surprise like this. Vl'asuna walked in behind them with a puzzled look on her face. "Yes…you." Rtas said, finally letting him go. "Remember Arbiter…you are _dead_ in the eyes of everyone else on this station and therefore in the perfect position to do some undercover work. Somewhere among our Minors some may think their comrade is acting a bit unusual and it is them we need to identify this body."

"Alright…I will see what I can do…" The Arbiter said with a sigh. "It…will not be easy…"

"You are the Arbiter." Rtas said, patting him on the shoulder. "You have done the impossible before."

"That is so comforting to hear…." The Arbiter muttered. Just as he started stepping out of the room Rtas suddenly grabbed his arm pulled him back in again. "Will you stop doing that!" He growled.

"I just remembered something brother." Rtas said, ignoring his protest. "You need a name if you are going to have a hope to pass as a Minor."

"A name…." The Arbiter realized the dilemma: his old one was stripped from him the day he was tried for heresy and he couldn't exactly readopt it in this situation even if he wanted to. "I….I cannot just _give_ myself a new name!"

"No choice in this matter brother." Rtas countered. "We cannot be calling you 'Arbiter' out there and we do not know how long you'll be stuck in that armor. Think of something!" When the Arbiter opened his mouth to protest he added. "Or I will have _Johnson_ give you one!" There was a rare mischievous glint in his eye.

"No! By the gods no!" The Arbiter exclaimed, knowing that human would give him some stupid name that everyone would laugh at. He racked his brain for a moment, but was coming up blank. He looked at Vl'asuna for help, but she just gave a shrug. Then it came to him. "Azu 'Ramiz." He replied.

Rtas raised a brow, but nodded. "Sounds good enough. I will let Johnson and the others know. I will also 'arrange' it so that you read as a recent transfer on the ship." He turned to leave. "Oh and…_Azu_, do not forget you are a Minor now, try to act like one."

"I am sure Azuwezia and Ramekozu is honored you named yourself after them." Vl'asuna said with a knowing smile as she turned to follow.

The Arbiter, for now Azu 'Ramiz, was about to ask why she was leaving, but then remembered that she would give away his true identity just as surely as his Arbiter armor or his Mark. He will have to do this on his own.

_Is this part of my soul's trial?_ He wondered. _Is all of what has happened to me part of it?_


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's Note_**:** Thanks to Kalshion for being my proof reader.

_**Disclaimer**_**:** I own nothing in the Halo universe, which is the property of Bungie Studios. However, any non-Halo species (and characters made from them) belong to me.

**Chapter 12: CSI: Cairo Station**

Sergeant Major Avery Johnson walked into the _Ancient Weapons_ shop not really expecting to get much information. For all they knew the machete had been stolen and not legitimately bought. Still, it was worth a try. There were a few people inside, mostly human, but with a couple of Elites here and there: Johnson couldn't help but wonder if one of them could be their killer.

The shop had a wide assortment of weapons from different eras of humanity. Medieval, Oriental, even some from TV shows and movies from time past. Closer to the counter were modern and not so modern weapons designed for actual use and not for simply display, some of which were standard military issue. Spying a similar machete to the one that killed their Elite, he waved over the shop keeper.

"Sold any of these things?" He asked, tapping the display case to indicate which one he meant.

The shopkeeper looked and nodded. "Before the war ended a lot of the Marines were buying them, saying they hope they can cut off an Elite's head with it. Not what it's designed for, but who am I to argue." He replied.

"Well I'm thinking more recently, cause an Elite nearly _did_ have his head cut off by one." Johnson told him.

The shopkeeper blanched. "Of course I must inform you that once they leave my shop I have no control over what my customers use them for."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know all that legal bullcrap." Johnson said, waving his hand impatiently. "Any buyers recently though, like say….a few days ago?"

The shopkeeper thought a moment, then nodded. "There was an Elite that showed quite a keen interest in the weapons, there use, some of the history behind them. Never seen an Elite _drool_ over them before, quite unsanitary. I eventually told him to either buy one so he can drool over it at home or to get out. Gave some excuse that he was a weapons enthusiast, barely apologized for his behavior. That he bought one of my wares and left was apology enough for me, just hope he doesn't come back."

"Remember anything about what he looked like?"

The man gave him an exasperated look. "Sir, all those four jawed freaks look alike to me." He said, earning a couple of glares from the Elites in shop.

"Mind your manners son, they are on our side now remember?" Johnson reminded him.

"Of course." The shopkeeper cleared his throat. "The only thing 'different' about this guy from my usual browsers was his armor. Most of the ones I see are blue armored, occasionally I get a red here or there, but this guy was yellow."

"Same armor as our victim…." Johnson said with a sigh. "Anything else?"

"His eyes….red as the blood I bleed." The man shuddered. "Kept glancing at me with this almost hungry look. Another reason I was glad to have him leave."

"Well that helps narrow things down a bit." Johnson said, patting the man on the shoulder. "Thanks man."

"Glad to be of assistance Sergeant Major."

* * *

The Arbiter wandered the corridors of the station, feeling nervous for the first time in years. While he was glad to be able to walk around again, he didn't like having to do so in disguise and he wasn't sure if he could pull himself off as a Minor. Plus he felt terribly exposed, having been used to having Vl'asuna by his side, not to mention his reputation as the Arbiter as a kind of shield. Granted, the armor he was currently wearing had the perks of being much more advanced then the Arbiter armor, with a fully functional active camouflage, but even knowing that he felt he might as well be naked.

On top of that was the worry of what he would do if he did find the imposter. If he and Rtas were correct about the armor switch, then the imposter was really a Zealot: a very dangerous foe to face, especially in his weakened state. _I report it in…like a good 'Minor' should do._ _Do not try to take him on yourself… _He told himself, trying to get himself into a Minor's mind set, which was proving to be much harder then he thought.

A tap on his shoulder nearly made him jump out of his skin. Fortunately he composed himself and turned to see Johnson behind him, giving him a curious look.

"What's your name Elite?" The human said, poking his chest.

He was about to say 'Arbiter' but checked himself. "Azu 'Ramiz." He replied.

"Ah, thought it was you Arbiter." Johnson said low enough so only he could hear: fortunately there were very few people in this area. "What kind of name is that anyway? I could have thought of one much better then that."

"Which is precisely why I did not give you the chance." The Arbiter growled.

"Spoil sport." Johnson snorted. "Find out anything?"

"After you left, Rta…I mean the Shipmaster and I determined that the armor was switched." The Arbiter said.

"Reeaaalll subtle there Arb…I mean…Azu."

"Speak for yourself." The Arbiter taunted.

"Yeah, yeah." Johnson waved a hand. "Well what you and Half Jaw discovered helps me out a bit. Found out a Zealot bought a machete a few days ago from that weapons shop I told you about, one with red eyes."

"A fairly uncommon coloration." The Arbiter commented. "Now if we can determine which rank he disguised himself as, that would narrow our search even more."

"Well if you want my opinion, if I was this guy I'd switch places with a Minor. Those guys are a dime to the dozen."

"An acute observation." The Arbiter agreed. "But if true makes our task more tedious."

"Yeah plus I can imagine once we start interrogating the word will spread like wild fire: I wouldn't be surprised if your Minors spread gossip as bad as a gang of high school girls."

The Arbiter wasn't sure if he should take that as an insult or not.

"Well I better let you be." Johnson said. "After all, you need to mingle with the other Minors."

He snarled at Johnson's retreating back but didn't comment, knowing he was right. Thus far he had been delaying doing just that as he felt too awkward, but now realized he was going to have to 'bite the bullet' as the humans say. With a sigh he made his way toward the recreation area, knowing that's where most of the Minor's had been hanging out.

The best place turned out to be the café, where there was a decent sized group of Minors spread out among the tables. Uncomfortable with joining them at their own tables, the Arbiter took a seat at one that was empty. He felt relieved to be off his feet: in his weakened condition walking around got tiring quicker then usual. Once settled he tried listening in on the multiple conversations around him, but wasn't having much luck. What he could make out had nothing to do with the rumors that were going around and more to do with opinions on human cuisine. Mentally he shook his head: this was going to take forever at this rate.

"Excuse me brother." The sudden voice made him jump slightly and he cursed himself for not paying attention to his more immediate surroundings. Looking at the speaker he saw a Minor with two other Minors beside him. "Are these seats taken?" The Minor asked.

The Arbiter shook his head and gestured for them to go ahead; a little hesitant to speak for fear that his voice would give him away. As the trio seated themselves he took a good look at each of them and recognized all three as being young Minors from his ship. Unfortunately to his shame he couldn't recall their names, though he did remember they were fairly new recruits, the three of them only been in the military for a couple of years.

"I will be right back." One of them said, standing up and started walking away.

"Sani…do not tell me you are going for ice cream _again_!" One of his friends said. "You know that stuff kills your stomach!"

"It is worth it. Besides I want to try all the flavors out." The Minor, Sani retorted before disappearing into the crowd.

"I do not get why he tortures himself like this." One of the others, the one that asked if they could sit at his table, said. "Each time he ends up stuck in the bathroom for hours with bad abdominal cramps."

"Well Tegs you should know by now that he has a masochist streak in him…just like Niko has this thing about getting lost."

_Ah yes…_ The Arbiter thought, remembering their names now. _Tegs 'Vatem, Runi 'Gotern, and Sani 'Hilvum. I remember Rtas saying something about some kind of 'incident' involving them here a few months back. _Overall they were good Sangheili, though Runi and Sani had this thing about getting into fistfights with each other and Niko...'Tormus he believed, had the worse sense of direction according to stories he heard.

"Which he probably is right now…" Tegs replied with a huff. "Have not seen him in days."

The Arbiter frowned, finding that to be a coincidence he couldn't ignore. "Your friend gets lost easily?" He asked carefully.

"You could give him a map and he would still get lost." Runi said with a snort. "Cannot let him wander off alone that is for certain, though he insists on trying to find his way on his own."

He thought this over for a moment, recalling where they said they found that body. It was in an office area that had yet to undergo repairs, a place no Sangheili, let alone a Minor, had business being. His mind was screaming that Niko had to be the unfortunate Sangheili that was murdered, but how to broach that subject?

Just then Sani returned, carrying a small paper cup filled with some kind of soft food material. It didn't look very appetizing to him: it was a bright light green with dark chunks of something mixed in it.

"Ok…what is the flavor this time?" Runi asked him.

"Mint and Chip." Sani replied as he proceeded to start devouring it.

The Arbiter watched as Runi leaned over to get a closer look. "Looks like Brute snot." He said. Sani was in the middle of taking a bite when he said that, proceeded to spit it out all over Runi. "Ugh! I got Brute snot all over me!" Runi said, looking feverishly for something to wipe it off with.

"Serves you right…" Sani grumbled, pushing the rest of the ice cream away from him, having lost his appetite.

"So…" Tegs said drawing the Arbiter's attention: he came off to him as being the most mature of the trio. "I have not seen you around before. What is your name?"

"Azu 'Ramiz." The Arbiter replied. "I am recent transfer."

"Ah. Assigned to the _Shadow of Intent_?" He nodded. "It is an honor to be assigned to that ship Azu. Shipmater Rtas 'Vadum is a fine commander and treats everyone like family, plus there is the perk of the Arbiter being aboard. At least…there was an Arbiter…" Tegs tone became sorrow filled when he said that.

"I have heard about the assassination." The Arbiter said, feeling a little weird talking about it like this. "Any idea on who was responsible?"

"Well they got the guy that pulled the trigger, a rogue Major." Tegs said. "Though some think it is all some cover up to protect the human-Sangheili alliance."

Now they were getting somewhere. "Who would spread such a ridiculous thing?" He asked.

Tegs sighed as he replied. "Niko for one, one of our friends. Freaked us out when he approached us a few days ago with that kind of talk. It just did not seem like him."

The Arbiter had to resist the urge to smack this Sangheili over the head for being an idiot. Did not Rtas brief them to report such strange behavior!? "Tegs, you need to report this." He told him.

"Why?" Tegs asked. "He is our friend, our comrade; surely the assassination was getting to him."

He shook his head. "Did not the Shipmaster say something about reporting things like this? Especially in light of recent events?"

Tegs lowered his head, looking ashamed of himself. "He did…actually. Oh he is going to have our asses!"

"It is not too late." The Arbiter assured him. "Report it now and perhaps the damage can be minimized."

Tegs nodded. "I hate to do this to Niko, but if he has turned rogue on us I have no choice." He said solemnly. The Minor looked over at the other two and groaned. When the Arbiter looked himself he saw why: Runi had picked up the cup of ice cream and was trying his hardest to dump it down Sani's armor, or was it Sani trying to do so to Runi? "They should make me a Major with what I have to put up with between those two." Tegs muttered, to which the Arbiter had to agree. "Come on you two…we need to go see the Shipmaster."

"Huh? Why?" Runi said, the pair pausing in their antics.

"Niko." Was all he said as he got up and started walking away. The other two looked dumbfounded at first, but the light of realization came to their faces and quickly followed. The Arbiter joined them as well, partly to ensure they actually reported it and partly to see if they tell Rtas anything else.

He was certain Rtas wouldn't take too well to Runi and Sani's ice cream spattered armor however….


	13. Chapter 13

_Author's Note_**:** Thanks to Kalshion for being my proof reader.

_**Disclaimer**_**:** I own nothing in the Halo universe, which is the property of Bungie Studios. However, any non-Halo species (and characters made from them) belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Face of the Enemy**

He couldn't take it any more. Being so close to them, smelling them everywhere when he wasn't: it was starting to drive him crazy. The urge just became too much to resist and he had to satisfy it.

Kesi belched and looked down at what was left of the human he had killed and partly devoured, feeling satisfied. The human had been a maintenance worker and surely would be noticed missing soon, but Kesi didn't care. He knew he was running out of time anyway, the body of Niko had been recently discovered and he knew Rtas 'Vadum was smart enough to figure out that the armor had been switched. As a precaution he had taken care to wipe any information about him in his old helmet before putting it on Niko, so his true identity should remain secret for some time. However there was a chance the body would be identified, so it was only a matter of time before he could no longer run around being 'Niko'.

_No matter._ He thought, removing his armor so he could clean the blood off it. _The seeds of doubt have already been well sown._ Now all he needed to do was find fellow Sangheili that he could bend to his cause: he had seen a couple of promising Minors during his conspiracy spreading phase.

As he cleaned his armor he gazed at the human's partly eaten corpse in contemplation. _Why spread doubt just through the Sangheili?_ He thought, an idea coming to mind. _It would be a shame to leave this food to rot, but I can easily get more._ Chuckling to himself, he finished cleaning his armor, put it back on and then proceeded to ensure the human's corpse would be found…

* * *

They found the Shipmaster a short distance away talking to Johnson, likely being filled in on what Johnson found out about the weapon. "What is it?" Rtas said when he saw the group approach. "And what by the Rings is that all over your armor?"

"Um…ice cream…Shipmaster." Runi replied nervously.

"Those two had a minor food fight…" Tegs added with a sigh.

"Saaaay….I remember you two. You are the guys that got into a fight and damaged some property a while back weren't you?" Johnson said, a mischievous grin on his face. "Looking for more work?"

"No sir!" The pair quickly replied, shaking their heads.

"Shipmaster, we came to report odd behavior in one of our own." Tegs said, changing the tide of the conversation to the matter at hand.

"I am listening." Rtas said, giving the Arbiter a small nod of thanks for getting them to come forward. After Tegs recalled the last encounter they had with Niko, the Shipmaster didn't look too happy that it had taken them this long to say anything. "My briefing obviously went in one ear and out the other." He snarled, his arms folded across his chest. "This information would have been really helpful _days_ ago!"

"Oh don't be so hard on them Half Jaw." Johnson said. "If this bastard fooled these kids that easily he probably looks rather similar to the real Niko."

"Real Niko?" Sani said. "What are you talking about?"

"The Niko you know we believe is dead." Rtas said bluntly. "We found a body this morning that has been deceased for a number of days. We believe the one responsible switched his armor with his to disguise himself."

"Niko…dead…" The trio looked very somber and the Arbiter couldn't help but feel sorry for them. "Can we see the body?" Tegs asked, looking up at Rtas. "So we can be certain it is him?"

"I was hoping you would say that." Johnson said. "Follow me."

A short time later they were back in the morgue, where the mortician showed the trio the body.

"Th…that's him…" Sani choked when the saw the body, both due to the stench and the shock of seeing their friend dead. "I recognize that birth mark anywhere…"

"I just finished the autopsy." The mortician said. "Poor man was strangled first, but that didn't kill him. The blow to the neck with the machete did."

"Why go through the trouble to knock the kid out when you are going to kill him anyway?" Johnson asked. "Doesn't make any sense…."

"Probably to give an element of realism to the ruse." The mortician said. "He probably allowed the man to wake up and try to escape before finishing him off, which explains why the blood stain was the way it was."

"Who did this Shipmaster?" Runi asked, trying not to sound too demanding toward his superior. "So that we may avenge him."

"All we know right now is that he's a Zealot." Johnson replied. "So I wouldn't try taking on this bastard yourselves."

"The smell of decay has obliterated any scent the killer may have left behind." Vl'asuna growled, approaching from behind: apparently she had been doing some investigating on her own. "So I could not confirm if the killer is the second scent I found on the Phantom."

"That thing can talk?" Sani said.

"Whether or not I can talk is not important right now." She hissed at him, making the young Sangheili step back.

"Say, don't you guys put some kind of ID tag on your armor?" Johnson asked.

"Yes, but only in the helmet." The Shipmaster replied.

"Hmm…" Johnson picked up the golden helmet looked it over. "Cortana, think you can find something like an ID on this thing?"

"I can try." Cortana said and started her scan. After a moment she said. "So far no good. He's disabled the commlink on the helmet and really did a number on the other systems."

"Sounds like he was expecting this guy to be found eventually." Johnson said. "Smart bastard."

"Maybe not so smart…." Cortana said suddenly. "I found something. Looks like he tried to wipe the electronic ID tag but wasn't completely successful. Doing a data restore, one moment."

After a long moment Cortana finally said. "Just got a first name. Kesi. The rest is too badly damaged."

"That is enough Cortana." The Shipmaster growled. "There is only one Zealot with that name I know of. Kesi 'Musavee, a Field Master on the ship _Rightous Justice._"

"Wait…I thought you guys too off all the 'ee's' off your names…" Johnson asked.

"He was one of the few that refused to do so." The Shipmaster explained.

"I've heard…things…about him." Sani said nervously. "I heard his method of fighting is rather…controversial."

"A dirty fighter in other words." Johnson said. "Sounds like the kind of guy you don't want to piss off in the bar."

"The kind of man you don't want to get on the bad side of in any way." The Shipmaster warned. "What I do not get is why Shipmaster Zoka 'Yitum of the _Righteous Justice_ would allow him to do these things. He is an honorable man that supports the alliance."

"It is possible 'Yitum is dead as well." The Arbiter said grimly. "If Kesi's methods are anything to go by."

Rtas looked visibly angered at the possibility. "Regardless we now know the true name and face of our foe and we will have to thread carefully if we hope to catch him. You three."

"Yes Commander?" Tegs, Sani, and Runi replied.

"Return to the _Shadow of Intent_ and instruct the others not to let anyone else on board until I say so."

"With all due respect Commander, we would rather stay and help find this traitor." Tegs said, the other two nodding with agreement.

"Can't take the chance." Johnson said, shaking his head. "You three know the Niko still running around is this bastard Kesi. No disrespect, but we can't take the chance of you three accidently revealing that we are on to him."

"Good point…" Runi said. "What if 'Niko' is already on board?"

"Report to me immediately and keep an eye on him without drawing attention to yourselves." The Shipmaster replied.

"Yes Commander!"

After the trio left Rtas patted the Arbiter on the back hard enough to make him stagger forward a step. "Good work Azu." Rtas said with a grin. "You set a good example for those three."

"I will just be glad when this is all over and I can get back into my _own_ armor." The Arbiter snarled. "I am sick of hiding like this already."

"Sorry but until we bring this Kesi bastard in, you're stuck in that get up." Johnson said.

The Arbiter grumbled a few choice words.

"Oh gods…."

Everyone in the room looked up at Cortana, who looked disgusted. "What is it Cortana?" Johnson asked.

"I just got a notice another body has been found. Human this time." She replied. "And there's something more…"

"What is that?" Rtas prompted.

"The body has been partly devoured." If Cortana had the ability to go green she probably would going by the look on her face.

Johnson looked down at Vl'asuna, whom quickly said. "Do not look at me. I have been with Rtas all this time and I do not eat sentients remember?"

"Just making sure." Johnson said. After a moment something apparently clicked in the human's head. "Oh dear lord…that's what he meant."

"What who meant?" The Arbiter asked.

"The shopkeeper I spoke to earlier." Johnson replied. "He told me the Elite that bought that machete kept looking at him with this hungry look and was drooling all over the place. It's that bastard Kesi…he must have a taste for human flesh."

"That must be his reason for wanting to start another war!" Rtas said. "He cannot satisfy his cravings if we are allied with each other!"

"Maybe, maybe not." Vl'asuna said. "He may be just trying to instill panic among the humans by doing this."

"If he went as far as to eat human flesh then I doubt that." The Arbiter said. "Our people are not in the practice of eating the dead of our enemies, or allies for that matter. He must have developed the taste for it during unusual circumstances while our two species were still at war."

"Which means he must have been without for some time." Johnson mused. "Being this close to his favorite 'food source' must have finally driven him over the edge."

"Agreed. This may be the break we need, but at the same time we will need to act quickly."

"I agree brother." Rtas said. "If he keeps killing it would put us in a bad spot with the humans here, which would be just a bonus for him since he wants to break up the alliance anyway. The question is how do we find him before he kills again?"

"He is cut off from his own allies…so may be trying to gain new ones here." Vl'asuna pointed out. "Disguised as a Minor himself, he may try to convince other Minors to join him."

"An excellent point. If we can get someone we know will not turn on us…"

"Me." The Arbiter said.

"Actually I was thinking of finding someone else." Rtas admitted. "It would be too risky for you to do it. By the Rings we put you in enough danger as is!"

"We do not know how much of a silver tongue Kesi has." The Arbiter countered. "And considering how much he got our Minors worked up with a conspiracy theory the person that needs to do this has to know the truth about me and have the experience to know what _not_ to say. Since this also has to be a Sangheili that leaves either you or me."

"And between the two of you I'm sorry Halfy but you lose out." Johnson said. "You can hide scars, but you can't hide the fact you are missing pieces of your _face_."

Rtas snarled and folded his arms. "As much as I hate to admit it, you are right." He said with a huff. "This will be very risky Arbiter: you are not fully recovered yet and if he discovers our ruse…."

"I am aware of the risks brother." The Arbiter said. "But we have little choice if we are to stop him before he tries to damage this alliance any further. Besides…" He smirked at Rtas. "Was it not you that told me not so long ago that I am supposed to do the impossible?"

Rtas just growled at him.

* * *

**A/N**: Unfortunately I must let it be known that the next chapter may be a bit delayed. Part if it is written (as is most of Chap 15), but _someone_ does not seem to be cooperating when it comes to the parts that are not. -Glares at the Arbiter-

_Arbiter_: -Looking innocent- What?

-Sighs- I will get them up as soon as I can. If you can give the Arbiter a 'friendly' boot to the ass to help 'convince' him to cooperate…I would appreciate it.


	14. Chapter 14

_Author's Note_**:** Thanks to Kalshion for being my proof reader.

_**Disclaimer**_**:** I own nothing in the Halo universe, which is the property of Bungie Studios. However, any non-Halo species (and characters made from them) belong to me.

A/N: As you can see I was able to beat Kesi into letting me write the part that was missing from this chapter.

Arbiter: -looking a bit battered and bruised and not looking too happy- Kesi!? Didn't you say it was _me_ that was causing the problem?

Erm…so I was wrong?

Arbiter: I am so going to sue you…

* * *

They fleshed out the plan over the next hour or so, the Arbiter agreeing to have a tracking device attached to his armor so the others could keep an eye on him. He also agreed to not engage Kesi if he could avoid it and to instead contact them immediately. It was a necessary condition despite how much it hurt his warrior's pride, as in his current physical state he wouldn't last long against a Field Master that was in peak condition.

"Remember; do not engage him unless you have no choice." Rtas said as he attached the tracking device, making sure it was in a spot that wasn't noticeable.

"'Vadum, that is the third time you have 'reminded' me." The Arbiter said with a faint snarl. He may be dressed like a Minor, but that didn't mean they could _treat_ him like one! "I am not some fresh out of training recruit!"

"Consider that a reminder that you need to _act_ like one then." Johnson said with a smirk.

"I would feel better if I had a weapon." The Arbiter said with a sigh. "As I doubt Kesi will be without one."

"No can do Arbiter." Johnson said regretfully. "None of _our_ Minors are packing, so you can't either."

"So what am I supposed to do if things go wrong? Run?" He was really starting to have second thoughts about insisting that he was the only one that could do this now.

"That would probably be your best option."

"I am no Unggoy!"

"Well you are certainly starting to whine like one." Rtas said with a smirk. The Arbiter had to resist the urge to hit him.

"Are you done yet? I want to get this over with." He grumbled.

Johnson turned to Cortana. "You getting a reading from the device?"

"Crystal clear Sergeant Major." Cortana replied.

"Alright, you are good to go Arbiter. Just remember…."

"I _know_!" The Arbiter snapped as he turned and started walking away. He got a few steps away when something bumped against his leg and he looked down sharply to shout a curse. The frustrated Sangheili quickly checked his temper when he saw it was Vl'asuna.

"Peace _Maiken._" She said. "But do not let go of your anger, so long as you keep it for the one that deserves it. In this case…your frustration may be useful in trapping the one we seek."

"Huh?" The Arbiter said, not quite understanding.

"Kesi likely targets those that are not satisfied with how things are." She explained. "He could be using their frustration to bend their minds to his cause. So long as you keep the truth in your heart and keep away the traitors poison you will succeed. Ramekozu sides with the righteous and the good of heart, so he is with you so long as you keep your motives true."

_Ramekozu…_ He thought as he watched Vl'asuna wander off. _One of her gods. Do I dear claim her gods as my own? Do I dare call upon their aid in time of need? Would they accept me as one of their followers?_

They were questions that have been burning holes in his head for the last couple days now. From what he understood the gods, or Messengers are they technically were, didn't really care if you worshiped them or not, so long as you followed the Mother's will. From what Azuwezia herself told him, the Messengers of his world had abandoned his people, likely out of frustration when they started believing the Prophets were gods incarnate.

His feet moved on their own as he contemplated such matters, searching his soul for the answer. He could almost 'feel' the answer right in front of him, just barely out of reach. No matter how far he tried to reach for it, it kept slipping out of his grasp. Then it slammed into him when he realized he had answered it already but just didn't recognize it.

_It doe not matter who you worship or how…_ He thought as he stopped his tracks, trembling slightly from the revelation. _Live your life the best you can so long as you do no harm to others without due cause. That is what matters, that is want is important. _The Arbiter felt as if a giant weight was lifted off his back, off his soul. He felt a kind of renewed strength and will to keep going, no matter what the challenge ahead.

_Kesi…_ He thought with a faint growl as he looked around at the mix of human and Sangheili around him. He got moving again and started thinking about all that Kesi had done and might have done. _The murder of Niko and the human, the attempted assassination of myself, the possible murder of Shipmaster 'Yitum and who knows who else on the 'Righteous Justice'..._ The more he thought about what Kesi had done, the angrier he started to get. Remembering what Vl'asuna told him, he tempered it so it would not cloud his thinking and instead molded it so that he could use it against Kesi when the bastard found him.

* * *

Kesi was starting to get frustrated and worried. The two Sangheili he thought he could win over proved to be either too loyal to their leaders or too afraid to make such a stand. Then again, he was dealing with Minors, a rather unpredictable caste when it came to reliability. A part of him wanted to kill them, to keep them from reporting him in to their superiors. However he knew that his identity was probably compromised, so it didn't really matter if he killed them or not. Killing them would not have been easy anyway as they were too close to more populated areas. He wasn't going to give up though: surely there was at least _one_ Minor he could convince on this forsaken station!

As he wandered the corridors he spied a Minor that was casually leaning up against a wall, looking a bit upset. _Maybe this one?_ He thought as he approached the Minor. "What is wrong brother?" He asked, playing the part of a concerned Sangheili. "You seemed troubled."

The Minor snorted darkly, eyeing him with a mildly suspicious look. "Are you here to tell me to be something I am not as well?" He replied in a rich baritone voice.

Kesi tilted his head in mild confusion. "Something you are not?" He echoed questioningly.

"I am a warrior." The Minor explained. "Yet I have not seen any fighting since I finished my training."

_Perfect!_ Kesi thought, having to fight hard to keep a happy grin off his face. "I see where you are coming from brother." He said sympathically. "Warriors like us do not do well in times of peace."

"Indeed." The Minor agreed. "If I had known the war would have been over by the time my training was complete I would not have signed up for it. How am I to advance in my skills if there is no one to fight?"

"And how are we to advance in rank if there is no one to kill." Kesi added. "Alas…we Minors seem to be doomed to be stuck as we are for some unknown amount of time, perhaps until we become too old to be of use…."

"Surely there must be something." The Minor growled. "I do not wish to be stuck as a Minor for the rest of my life!"

"There may be…something…." Kesi offered.

"Oh? What?" The Minor looked interested.

"These humans…what do we owe them?" Kesi said, gesturing to the masses just out of ear shot. "If we had not joined their side when we learned of the Prophet's treachery, they would be extinct by now. They owe us their very existence.…"

"I am not following."

"They would be nothing without us." Kesi explained quietly. "Yet our leadership insists on treating them as equals! They are inferior to us…and we should be ruling _over_ them."

"The humans would never allow themselves to become our servants." The Minor cautioned.

"Not willingly of course." Kesi said with a grin. "That is why we must beat them into submission, as we nearly did before the Great Schism."

"And how are we to do this? We are only two…"

Kesi chuckled. "There are more like us my friend; we even have our own ship."

"How did you…?" The Minor started to ask but Kesi cut him off with a finger to his mandibles.

"To say more here is too risky." He chided. "Come with me, I know of a place where we can discuss this more without the risk of prying ears…" Kesi turned and beckoned for the Minor to follow as he walked away. Looking back he saw the Minor hesitate briefly before following. _He is interested for certain, but not completely won over. _If he proved to be too difficult to win over completely, he would have to die.

* * *

_Damn you Kesi…_ The Arbiter thought, realizing that he had nearly believed traitor's silver laced words. Fortunately, as Vl'asuna had told him, the truth he held in his heart protected him, enabling him to see the half truths for what they were. One thing for certain, if his claim of having a ship was true, Shipmaster 'Yitum had to be dead, along with who knows how many other Sangheili aboard that would have opposed Kesi. Another thing though which he had to agree with Kesi was the problem with stagnate ranks: since there rank system was based on kill counts, a lot of Sangheili won't be going anywhere rank wise for some time. It was a problem he will have to discuss with the Councilors about when this was over, provided he got out of this alive.

For now though he had to focus on the here and now. He knew he had to follow the man to keep up his ruse, but he was too close for him to risk contacting the others. So for now he had to continue to pretend to be interested in Kesi's schemes. The Arbiter worried about how long he could continue to play the part, with it being uncertain on when he could contact his friends. A couple of times when he was certain Kesi wasn't looking he tapped on his commlink, hoping to get Rtas' attention. However he got no confirmation that they got what he was trying to communicate and he was now mentally kicking himself for not having commline open during the conversation. Then again, that would have been tricky to pull off without Kesi noticing that his line was open, seeing that he was in the recently departed Niko's armor.

Kesi led him to what looked like an old observation post within the station. The equipment had long been removed with only a couple of empty husks were the electronics had once been here and there. One side of the long room was nothing but glass, affording the view of a large room below where he could see various humans working. There were no other windows along the walls and he could only see one exit, plus the walls looked rather thick. The Arbiter realized at once why he was brought here: if Kesi felt he couldn't convince him he would kill him and no one would be the wiser. He couldn't help but feel a bit afraid for his life and he had to take a couple of deep breaths to calm himself.

A muffled sound drew his attention, causing him to turn around to see Kesi dragging a bound human from behind one of the console husks. He also noticed something else: Kesi now had the handle of an energy blade on his hip. The Arbiter now knew he was really in a fix: not only was Kesi now armed, but he had a hostage as well with no way to contact his friends without Kesi knowing.

He was starting to prefer being stuck in that hospital room.

* * *

A/N: Just a note to let you know that I now know that this fic will be a total of 17 Chaps (which are finished besides a bit of 15 and some likely tweaking to the others). Unless I get a sudden great idea that's not likely going to change.


	15. Chapter 15

_Author's Note_**:** Thanks to Kalshion for being my proof reader.

_**Disclaimer**_**:** I own nothing in the Halo universe, which is the property of Bungie Studios. However, any non-Halo species (and characters made from them) belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Identity Check**

"Does he not look delicious?" Kesi said with a grin, dragging a claw down the human's face, causing the poor man to shudder in terror. "I caught him this morning…."

The Arbiter had to fight to keep a straight face and to keep his stomach contents were they belonged. He had to keep playing the game until help arrived. "Why is he here?" He asked, putting on his best puzzled look.

Kesi chuckled darkly. "First things first, we never properly introduced ourselves." He stood up straight. "I am Kesi 'Musavee. Shipmaster of the _Righteous Justice_."

"Interesting armor for a _Shipmaster._" The Arbiter told him. _If he is calling himself Shipmaster then that definitely means 'Yitum is dead._ He thought bitterly.

Kesi waved a hand in dismissal. "Certain sacrifices had to be made in order for me to spread the truth with minimal hindrance." He said. "Unfortunately that meant killing those that would have stood in my way."

"Like the Arbiter…."

"Yes…." Kesi's voice had an angry tint to it. "Like the Arbiter…and nearly two thirds of the _Righteous Justice._"

_By the gods…_ The Arbiter couldn't help but recoil in shock. "How did you…."

"A mild poison and a surprise assault." Kesi said with a broad grin. "They went down quite easily."

_A cowardly method!_ He growled mentally, but dare not voice it out loud: Kesi would likely kill him outright if he did.

"You have yet to tell me _your_ name…brother." Kesi said.

"Azu 'Ramiz." He replied with little hesitation.

"Hmm…not familiar with that name, but it does not matter. It is near impossible to know all the family names after all."

"Indeed." The Arbiter agreed and then quickly decided to deflect any possible questions about his 'background'. "The human?"

"Ah yes…" Kesi pushed the bound human with a foot slightly, causing the man to cower. "I mentioned earlier that these pathetic creatures are only worthy to be our servants correct?" The Arbiter nodded and Kesi continued. "I have discovered in my time on the battle field that they make an excellent food source."

"Our people are not in the practice of eating the sentients, friend or foe, so how did you come across this…belief?" The Arbiter asked carefully, hoping he sounded actually curious rather then revolted like he truly felt inside.

"How?" Kesi said with a faint smile, looking all too happy to tell him. "It was some years back, when I was still a Major." He said, almost dreamily. "I was a part of a unit tasked to wiping out a human outpost on some Prophet forsaken planet. The Humans there proved to be rather resilient and by the time the battle was over most of my unit was killed. Unfortunately what was left of my unit succumbed to their injuries and our communications equipment was destroyed. I was alone with no means of contacting our ships in orbit and few provisions."

The Arbiter could already tell where this was going, but nodded for him to continue.

"Tried to ration what provisions I had." Kesi continued. "But ran out after only a couple of days. Natural game was non-existent due to the battle and it was in the middle of winter, which only added to my difficulties. Growing weak from hunger, I was forced to consume the bodies of our foe to survive. Eventually I was able to cobble together enough parts to make a functioning communications unit and I was picked up by our forces shortly after."

"I can see why you did this due to the circumstances, but why continue the practice?" The Arbiter asked, glancing out the window as causally as he could, hoping to see his own comrades approaching: no sign of them.

"Ah, but you see there is something about their flesh." Kesi explained. "I found it rather…succulent and pleasing. Others said the same when I convinced them to try it. It dawned on me and my comrades that humans are an excellent food source, a delicacy. Of course while the Prophets still lived and wanted humans to be exterminated our dream of…using humans as cattle was impossible. The Arbiter took are of the Prophets as you no doubt have heard." Kesi's tone became angry and hostile. "However that Arbiter only made things worse after the fact by forming an _alliance_ with the creatures!" Kesi calmed down considerably as he added. "But now the Arbiter is dead and this little 'problem' can be easily solved once we convince enough to join us in our cause."

"By starting another war." The Arbiter said, to which Kesi nodded.

"The Human forces have been severely dwindled." Kesi said. "It will not take much more to get them to break before us. All we have to do is to give both sides a reason to fight each other."

"Our own forces have been lessened." The Arbiter reminded him. "Thanks to the parasite and the Covenant. Can we risk starting another war with the humans with the forces we have left? And what of the Brutes? Surely they would take the opportunity to strike at our backsides when our front is dealing with the humans."

"I can see that you still doubt brother." Kesi said coolly, giving him a look that gave him a slight chill up his spine. "I do not blame you." Kesi turned and looked out the window himself. The Arbiter was tempted to go to the bound human to see if he was alright, but he dared not move to do so, not with Kesi so close. "These are troubling times." Kesi said. "We Sangheili are lost with no purpose. To fight in battles has always been our purpose and when that is taken away we are nothing. We need to reclaim our true purpose before we further lose ourselves!" He turned around abruptly toward him. "I intend to start our people back on that road to glory! And you brother, will prove to me that you are willing to do the same by taking this humans life and partaking in the consumption of his flesh with me!"

The Arbiter stared at Kesi, then at the human, hesitant and uncertain what to do now. It was clear the others weren't going to get here in time, if they were coming at all, and so had to take matters into his own hands._ Ramekozu…_ He thought in a silent prayer. _Lend me your strength!_

"What is wrong?" Kesi taunted. "So fresh out of training that you have yet to bloody your blade?"

"Actually…I have killed more foes, including humans, then you…" The moment he finished he rushed forward and tackled Kesi, not giving him a chance to realize what he had meant. Caught off guard Kesi couldn't react and the pair slammed into the far wall. He backed off slightly and punched Kesi in the face a few times until he was dazed. Quickly he grabbed the energy blade off Kesi's hip and then used it to cut the human's bounds.

"Run!" He told him. The human needed no further encouragement and took off as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Shipmaster…" He started to call in as he turned around to face Kesi again only to see him charging him. Before he could bring up the blade he himself was tackled and slammed to the ground, the energy sword flying from his grasp.

"You little traitor…." Kesi snarled. "You shall die along with all the others that have stood in my way!" He reached down and retrieved the energy blade and prepared to stab him with it. The Arbiter quickly brought up both legs and kicked him in the chest, sending the traitor flying into a console husk.

"Shipmaster, I have found Kesi." He said into the commlink as he got to his feet.

_We are on our way Arbiter._ He heard Rtas' voice say in his ear. _We will be there as soon as we can._

"It better be sooner then soon!" The Arbiter said as he sidestepped a charge from the enraged Sangheili.

_Arbiter…I thought we told you…_

"I had no choice!" He growled, just managing to avoid another strike. "He had a human hostage!" Kesi then lunged with a horizontal swipe. The Arbiter jumped back but the blade still connected, hitting him just below his left collar bone. His shielding and armor took the brunt of it, but he could feel the sting of the light cut he received.

_Retreat then! You know you cannot fight him in your condition!_

_Easier said then done._ The Arbiter thought. Kesi was blocking the other exit and continued to press hard; the Arbiter was using every evasion tactic he knew just to keep himself from being sliced to ribbons. _Unless…_

The window.

The Arbiter threw himself against it, smashing the glass and going through it. Glass shards rained down to the lower level with him, forcing people below to scatter. He landed in a roll, bits of broken glass crunching beneath him and some of it penetrating his hide. That pain was nothing compared to what he had felt before though.

Behind him he heard the sound of two armored feet landing with a thud and an angry hiss. Turning he saw Kesi had followed him down, energy blade still in hand: he really wanted to kill him. "You are going to wish that fall killed you." Kesi growled as he charged at him.

As much as he hated to do so, the Arbiter ran for his life, Kesi hot on his heels. _If only I was in better shape._ He thought bitterly. _And had a weapon._

_Arbiter! What is your status!_

"Running…and being chased." He replied, panting.

_Excellent! Keep going in that direction, you are heading right for us!_

_Gods be praised._ He thought.

"Coward!" He heard Kesi yell at him. "You mother must have mated with an Unggoy to have bared such a coward!"

The Arbiter seethed, but refused to take the bait, knowing it would be his end. "Yeah? Well your father was obviously a Brute!" He yelled back.

Kesi's scream of rage brought smirk to his face. _Get him angry…let his emotions cloud his thinking._ He thought. Only problem was that his taunt seemed to work _too_ well, as it sounded like he sped up and was now gaining on him. Or was it because he was slowing down due to exhaustion?

It didn't matter, for he saw Rtas and Johnson up ahead. Rtas intercepted Kesi with his own energy blade, locking the two blades together. "Let us see how you fair against someone that is on equal footing." Rtas growled.

"Equal? Hardly." Kesi growled back as the pair separated and became a blur of flashing energy blades.

The Arbiter took this opportunity to stop to catch his breath. "You alright?" Johnson asked, keeping his rifle trained on the dueling Sangheili.

"A minor cut and a bit winded, but otherwise I am fine." The Arbiter replied.

"Good to know."

A cry of pain got both their attention. To their horror they saw Rtas fall, Kesi landing a vicious slash across his chest. "'Vadum!" The Arbiter cried.

"Son of a…" Johnson started firing, pelting Kesi with weapon fire. Kesi roared and charged. "Crap!" Both the Arbiter and Johnson dived to the side, but Kesi managed to the Arbiter again.

The Arbiter was torn. A part of him wanted to run, but another part wanted to try to avenge Rtas, whom he was not certain still lived. Kesi wasn't going to give him a chance to decide as he rushed him, his energy blade leading. The Arbiter jumped to the side, narrowly missing getting hit, only for Kesi to twist around and slash at him with an upward stroke. He had to twist awkwardly to avoid a serious hit, but he felt a piece of his armor drop off from over his left breast. If things keep going like this he'll end up naked!

A dark shape slammed into Kesi's back, sending the Sangheili staggering forward. The Arbiter saw Vl'asuna clinging the best she could to Kesi's armor, while her jaws tried feverishly to get at his neck, however his helmet was in the way. Kesi managed to get a hold of a bit of the ridge fur on her neck and throw her off. The Lipor seemed to just bounce back onto her feet and snarled at him, no worse for wear. The Arbiter watched as Kesi tried to rid himself of this new 'pest' but the Lipor was too quick, easily evading him.

"Arbiter…."

He looked behind him and saw Rtas trying to pull himself into a sitting position. Immediately he went to his friend's side and almost had to look away from his injury: Kesi had managed to slice right through his armor and into his chest. While the wound didn't look deep he knew it was serious. "Hang on my friend." The Arbiter said, helping Rtas get comfortable.

"Here…" Rtas said painfully as he handed him his energy blade. "You can use it more then I can right now brother."

"I will return it when I am done." The Arbiter promised. He rose to his feet and went over to Johnson, whom was only now just getting up. "Johnson, take care of 'Vadum." He told him. "I'll take it from here."

"Are you crazy?" Johnson said, rubbing his head.

"Maybe I am." The Arbiter admitted. "But I am not going to let _him_ harm any more of my friends!"

"Glad to know I'm on the 'friends' list."

"Who said you were?"

"Ouch…now Arbiter I thought we had something going…."

"Just take care of 'Vadum…" The Arbiter snarled as he approached Kesi, whom was still trying to land a hit on the Lipor. "'Mura, stand down!" He said. "This is my fight now."

"But…" Vl'asuna protested.

"If I am to die this day, then I welcome it." He told her. "It would be an honorable death!"

Vl'asuna was obviously conflicted, but finally she relented. "As you wish _Maiken_." She said backing away. "May the gods guide your blade."

"You are a fool if you want to fight me alone _Minor_…" Kesi taunted.

"I am no Minor." The Arbiter growled as he reached up and ripped away part of the undersuit that had been cut previously, revealing part of his Mark. _I am the Arbiter! _When Kesi saw this, his eyes widened.

"Impossible! You are dead!" He roared in disbelief.

"We made you think I was." The Arbiter said. "You are not the only one that can play the game of deception!"

"I do not know how you could have survived…." Kesi hissed, his blood red eyes burning with fury. "But it does not matter…for I will kill you myself here and now!"

The Arbiter held his energy sword in a ready position and muttered another prayer to Ramekozu as Kesi charged….


	16. Chapter 16

_Author's Note_**:** Thanks to Kalshion for being my proof reader.

_**Disclaimer**_**:** I own nothing in the Halo universe, which is the property of Bungie Studios. However, any non-Halo species (and characters made from them) belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Kesi 'Musav and the Arbiter**

He closed his eyes, focused his mind, bringing forward all the skills he trained in and developed over the years. As Kesi rapidly approached he held his ground, waiting for the right moment, letting his instincts take hold. At the last moment he sidestepped and brought his blade down upon Kesi's, driving it down to the floor. Kesi however reacted quickly, reaching over his arm with a vicious punch toward his face. The Arbiter was forced to jump back once, then twice as Kesi swung his blade at him in a horizontal arc.

Kesi then lunged forward with a forward thrust and the Arbiter met it with his own. The two swords prongs locked, turning the fight into a battle of will and strength. The Arbiter pushed with all his strength, keeping himself too close for Kesi to try to punch him again, their faces nearly touching. However Kesi did something unexpected: he lunged forward and bit him on the mandibles. Surprised the Arbiter jumped back, breaking Kesi's grip on him: fortunately the only thing that was left in his mouth was a mandible guard, which he spat out.

_His this man any sense of honor?._ He thought as he parried a couple of blows. Considering all that he had done and likely done, it was quite likely he didn't.

The Arbiter forced himself to remain on the defensive, only striking at Kesi himself when he was certain he would land a blow. This was both due to his less then ideal condition and to conserve the power on his blade. Both parties had landed minor blows to each other and seemed nearly equal in skill, but the Arbiter knew he was tiring quicker then Kesi and would lose if he didn't find a way to end the fight quickly.

"You are holding up well Arbiter…" Kesi taunted as he managed to land a kick to his midsection, sending the Arbiter sprawling to floor. The Arbiter had to roll to his feet quickly to avoid his follow up strike. "For a man in your condition…there is no way you can be fully recovered from Tora's blow…."

"I was a Supreme Commander once remember?" The Arbiter told him.

"That means nothing here and now." Kesi retorted. "I know you are tiring."

"I will not fail." The Arbiter said confidently.

"You sound so sure of that." Kesi growled as their blades locked together once again. "What do you have to your advantage?" He leaned forward. "I only see a weakening has-been…"

The Arbiter saw the opportunity he was waiting for. "I have…." He growled as he gathered all his strength. "The will of the gods!" Suddenly he threw all his strength into driving his blade forward and to the right. The unexpected move caught Kesi off guard and could only move his head in response, but not quickly enough. The tip of the Arbiter's blade sliced him through his right eye and sheered off the last third of his top right mandible.

Kesi howled in pain and staggered backwards, dropping his sword to cover his injury. The Arbiter wasted no time to put his blade to the traitor's neck. "It is over Kesi…" He growled. "Yield, so that you may answer for your crimes."

"That fight is not over until I am dead!" Kesi hissed in defiance. The traitor lashed out with a foot, catching the Arbiter in the gut by surprise. Quickly he put himself into a defensive position, only to find that Kesi hadn't bothered to take advantage, even though he did pick up his sword. Instead the traitor had opted to run.

_Who is the coward now?_ The Arbiter thought as he gave chase. He couldn't really blame him though: losing an eye does put one at a great disadvantage when one has been used to having both.

"Shipmaster…" He started to call out on his commlink but got only static. _The communications system must have been damaged during the fight._ He thought with a growl. That meant that unless someone else had the foresight, the docks wouldn't be locked down, which was where Kesi was obviously going.

The Arbiter turned a corner and saw…no Kesi. _Damn._ He thought. _Where did he go?_ He hadn't been that far behind him, so he couldn't have taken the next turn yet, which meant….

The hiss of an energy sword igniting was the only warning he got. Instinctively he whirled around and just managed to block the blow from a camouflaged Kesi. The Arbiter kicked out, his foot connecting with some part of Kesi's body and forcing him to materialize. With a growl of frustration Kesi turned and ran again.

_He is getting desperate._ The Arbiter thought, continuing the chase. _He wants me dead but he does not want to die in the process._

The next turn brought him to the docks, where again he did not see Kesi. Knowing he may be up to his dirty tricks again, he remained on the defensive as he edged forward, checking every nook and cranny for the tell tale signs of a cloaked Sangheili. All the while he kept an eye on the Phantom they knew had to belong to him. Eventually he edged toward the Phantom, knowing that was Kesi's only means of escape, still carefully checking his surroundings.

He wasn't careful enough.

Something slammed into him from above, sending him crashing to the floor, his energy sword flying from his grip. The wind knocked out of him, he could not throw Kesi off in time before the traitor's murderous hands wrapped around his throat. Knowing what he was doing he took as deep a breath as he could and held it, buying him precious seconds. During those seconds he tore at Kesi's hands, trying to pry them off his throat.

"How ironic." Kesi taunted, hearing him lean close. "You will go the same way as that poor incompetent Minor I killed so I could borrow his armor."

The Arbiter threw his head back, his helmet connecting with Kesi's jaw. Kesi's gripe loosened briefly, enabling him to gasp for another breath and by him more time, but he knew Kesi wouldn't fall for that again. Instead he tried to push himself up, to give himself more leverage to attempt to twist around in Kesi's grip. He was running out of air though, dark spots starting to appear in his line of sight.

"Oh be a good Arbiter and die like you are supposed to!" Kesi laughed.

Two shots rang out and the Arbiter heard Kesi scream in pain, the traitor's grip finally releasing him from the strangle hold. With his remaining strength, he knocked Kesi off him, whom rolled and staggered to his feet before bolting into the Phantom: the Arbiter just managed to glimpse two new holes in his back before he disappeared from sight. Looking over his shoulder he saw the Master Chief holding a pistol.

"Impeccable timing Spartan." The Arbiter coughed as he got to his feet, albeit a bit shakily. "Unfortunately he has hold up in the Phantom now."

"Nothing a couple of rockets can't cure." Master Chief said.

The Arbiter picked up his energy sword, turned it off and attached it to his armor, knowing it was useless right now. Beside them the Phantom started up. "I hope you told Cortana to lock the dock down." He said.

"I did." Master Chief confirmed, nodding toward the closed hanger doors. "He is not going anywhere."

The first thing the Phantom did was fire upon them, forcing the pair to find cover. Then it turned around and started firing upon the emergency switch. "There is no way…" The Arbiter breathed as the plasma fire successfully flipped the switch.

"Grab on to something!" The Chief yelled. The Arbiter grabbed onto the railing along with the Chief as the sudden change in pressure started sucking everything out of the docking bay that wasn't bolted down.

_No…_ The Arbiter thought as he felt his grip slipping, the combination of fatigue as well as the force of the vacuum too much for him. "Spartan I…!" His grip slipped before he could finish and time seemed to slow as he started getting pulled toward empty space. His flight was abruptly halted when Master Chief grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him back to the railing. The two locked elbows and weathered the storm until Cortana was able to close the doors again. It was only a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity to the Arbiter.

"You alright?" The Chief asked as they pulled themselves upright.

"I am…getting tired of having my life flash before my eyes." The Arbiter panted as he looked toward where the Phantom used to be. "Damn…he got away…."

"Not for long. Lord Hood has ordered every ship in the area to blast his ass." Chief told him.

"I would much prefer to end his life personally but I will take what I can get." The Arbiter said with a snarl, before promptly collapsing from exhaustion.

* * *

_Curse the Arbiter and his pet Demon!_ Kesi thought with a growl as the Phantom shook from the numerous weapons fire that was being fired at him, though none had hit him yet thankfully. He had engaged the ships cloaking device, but the enemy knew he was there somewhere and was firing blind: it would only be a matter of time before one of them got a lucky shot in.

_Ugh…_ His head hurt terribly from the wound the Arbiter had inflicted upon it, as did the wounds on his back, but he did his best to ignore it: he will deal with his injuries later. Instead he forced himself to focus on the matter at hand, which was getting out of here alive. "_Righteous Justice, _this is Shipmaster Kesi 'Musavee, do you read me?" He called out on the commlink.

Tense seconds passed and he started to worry his troops had abandoned him, or worse been discovered and destroyed. _We hear you Shipmaster._ Kesi breathed a sigh of relief. _What is your command?_

"Prepare for Slipspace operations, random coordinates. We are to jump as soon as I am on board." He replied.

_Has something gone wrong Shipmaster?_

The Phantom shook violently as a round from a human vessel exploded too close for comfort. "Yes something has gone wrong you idiots!" He yelled. "I got every human ship _and_ the _Shadow of Intent_ on my ass!"

_Hold on Shipmaster, we will meet you halfway and give you cover fire._ _We are not far from your position._

"Just do not get in the line of fire of the _Shadow of Intent_." Kesi said gratefully, knowing the destroyer wouldn't stand a chance against the Assault Carrier. His only consolidation was that the _Shadow of Intent_'sown Shipmaster wasn't on board thanks to him.

Ahead he saw the _Righteous Justice_ emerge from its hiding spot behind the Earth's moon, its cannons blazing. The human ships scattered, apparently surprised to have a Sangheili destroyer appear and start firing upon them. The _Shadow of Intent_ however, continued to bear down and Kesi knew it would only be moments before it was within range to fire upon the destroyer.

_Hanger bay 1 is open Shipmaster._

"I am coming in." Kesi disengaged the ships cloaking device and pushed it to its fastest possible speed. On his radar he picked up multiple contacts heading his way fast: Seraphs from the _Shadow of Intent._ The _Righteous Justice_ fired at the small fighters, trying to keep them away from him. A couple of them managed to land a couple of blows to the Phantom, the ship shuttering from the impact. Kesi gritted his teeth as the hanger bay came up fast and he didn't bother to slow down.

Sangheili had to dive out of the way as his Phantom came in, the ship crashing into the far wall. "Jump!" He commanded as soon as he got his wits about him after the impact. Kesi staggered out of the Phantom, his injuries starting to catch up with him. Two of his troops caught him before he fell and assisted him toward the infirmary. _You may have won this round Arbiter…_ He thought bitterly as he saw with relief the view of slipspace through the hanger bay doors. _But it is not over yet…not while I still draw breath…._


	17. Chapter 17

_Author's Note_**:** Thanks to Kalshion for being my proof reader.

_**Disclaimer**_**:** I own nothing in the Halo universe, which is the property of Bungie Studios. However, any non-Halo species (and characters made from them) belong to me.

This is the last Chapter. I hope you enjoyed the story!

* * *

**Chapter 17: Aftermath**

He immediately recognized the place: a hilltop overlooking a vast sea, and he feared he had succumbed to his injures, as impossible as it seemed considering how minor they were.

_Fear not child._ A familiar voice reassured him. He turned to see the silvery form of Azuwezia behind him. _We are merely taking this opportunity to give you a chance to ask any questions you may have._

_We?_ The Arbiter then noticed there was another with her, one that was much different then her in many ways. This one stood on four powerful legs, with a pair of immense wings attached to its shoulders and a powerful tail at the back. An arrow shaped reptilian head sat upon a sleek muscular neck, a head that was crowned by horns. Like Azuwezia its eyes were white and pupilless, however its hide was a gleaming gold and its claws and wing membrane were bronze. Its gaze reminded him of a powerful commander that was wise and fair to his troops. "Ramekozu I presume?" He asked.

_That is correct warrior._ The golden Messenger said, his voice deep and commanding, but not intimidating. _I am the one you called upon for strength during your battle._

"One I lost…" The Arbiter said a bit bitterly.

_You cannot lose a battle that is not yet over._ Ramekozu told him.

_That is right…Kesi has to escape from all those ships._ He realized.

_Kesi still has a role to play in this world._ Azuwezia said. _His fate is tied to you, but it will not be you alone to defeat him._ The Arbiter blinked in confusion at this somewhat cryptic message, but nodded anyway: he got the feeling he wouldn't get a straight answer about it if he asked.

_But enough about what has been and what will be._ Ramekozu rumbled. _We know you have questions, let us hear them so that we may answer them to the best of our ability._

The only question he really had was one he tried to ask last time here was here. "Why did the Messengers of my people abandon them?" He asked.

_When the true message of the Mother is repeated countless times but ignored, the Messengers lose hope for that world._ Azuwezia explained. _Your people have been stuck in an endless loop of false truths for centuries due to the lies of the Prophets._

_Such a situation ongoing with no clear sign of resolution oft forces the Mother to doom that world. _Ramekozu said grimly. _The Mother is a very patient being, but even she has her limits. Your world, your people, would have been brought to an end by some means if you had failed._

"Me!?" The Arbiter reeled back a step.

_Yes. You were your people's last chance._ Azuwezia said. _It was the Mother herself that guided your steps to where you are now. It was she that influenced the events to make you the man you are today. If you had chosen wrongly during that time, your people would have been doomed._

The Arbiter had to sit down, his hearts beating furiously. How could he have known that the fate of his people rested on his shoulders? "You are saying…I was meant to discover the truth behind the Prophets lies…and open my people's eyes…" He said breathlessly. The two entities before him nodded their heads. "Then…I must still have work to do…my people are confused and lost…they no longer know what their purpose is!"

_No._ Ramekozu said. _You purpose in your people's salvation has all but ended._

_You opened the door for them, it is up to them to go through it and see where it leads._ Azuwezia added. _The path to the truth must be taken alone by each individual through their own trials: the path to the truth is different for each man and woman. The only time you have a say in it is when they ask you about your faith. When they do, you are only to explain your beliefs and not preach it to them. That is the Mother's way._

_You can however continue to lead your people as you are now._ Ramekozu said. _To be an example for them._

"I will continue to do so to the best of my ability." The Arbiter said. Another question came to mind. "If the Mother is able guide people herself, why does she need Messengers?"

_Mortal minds are oft limited in their ability to see._ Ramekozu said. _They oft cannot grasp that the Mother is everywhere and everything._

_When they do grasp it, they still feel the need to give the Mother form._ Azuwezia said._ They feel they need something tangible to believe in and the Mother, as powerful as she is, does not have this ability herself. Hence the Messengers: we become the imagines, the 'gods', in mortal minds of her and we take the shapes of creatures that they would most identify with._

"Then why do you appear as you are to me?" The Arbiter asked. "Would you not be Sangheili or a native creature of my homeworld?"

_We are the Messengers of the Gurgen and the world they live upon._ Ramekozu answered. _As the Gurgen were our first followers, we took their shape. Since you are the first from another world to accept us as your Messengers, we do not see the need to alter our form._

"Will the Messengers that originally covered my world return?"

_We do not know._ Azuwezia admitted. _But take heart child, it does not matter which Messenger you listen to, it is that you listened at all that matters.._

_It is time for you to return._ Ramekozu said, spreading his wings. _And for us to depart._

_Keep the name you have given yourself…Azu 'Ramiz._ Azuwezia said with a faint smile. _You honor us with it and may it be a reminder of the trials you have gone through so far._ She started to rise up, but then stopped and lowered her head to his level. Her face looked grim. _But be warned, there will come a time in your life where you feel the world is about to end, a pain like you have never felt before. Something that faith cannot sooth, but only a loving heart can._

Another cryptic message and again the Arbiter knew it was pointless to ask what she meant.

_We bid you farewell._ Ramekozu said, lifting himself up into the air with a powerful stroke of his wings. _May you continue on the path of the truth!_

As he watched them fade into the distance, he thought he heard another voice.

_Arbiter._

_Arbiter!_

"Arbiter!"

The Arbiter snapped his eyes open to be greeted by the Master Chief's visor in his face. "Gah!" He yelled, pushing the Chief's head away. "Do not do that!"

"You had collapsed." The Master Chief said blankly. "I thought you had succumbed to your injuries."

"Yeah well I have not." The Arbiter said, getting to his feet, only to nearly fall over again. The Chief caught him. "How long was I out?"

"Only a minute or two."

_Yet…that conversation felt a lot longer then that._ He thought, remembering the conversation he had with the two Messengers clearly. Then again, dream like states only last a few seconds if the scientists are to be believed. "We should get back; the others will want to know what has happened."

"Agreed." The Arbiter said, letting the Chief support as he couldn't quite trust his legs yet.

* * *

"_Maiken._" Vl'asuna said she ran up to the Arbiter when she saw them approach the infirmary, Master Chief still supporting him. "Are you alright?"

"Only minor injuries and exhaustion 'Mura." The Arbiter replied. "How is Rtas?"

"He will live." The Lipor said. "Not liking the forced bed rest though." She smirked.

"Ha! Now he knows how I felt!" The Arbiter said with a chuckle.

The trio went to Rtas' room where Johnson was teasing him. "Awww look on the bright side Halfy..." The human smirked. "You will have a nice scar now to show off to the ladies!"

"Shut up human." Rtas growled, looking miserable.

"Damn…I was just getting used to him actually calling me by my name too." Johnson pouted.

"Rtas." The Arbiter handed him his energy blade. "As I promised."

"Looks like you turned out better during this fight then I did." Rtas said, gratefully accepting his weapon back. "Come here 'Johnson'…I want to show you how I feel about you…" He ignited his blade with a grin on his face.

"Um…I think I'll stay right over here…." Johnson said, backing up to the door.

"Stop fooling around Rtas." The Arbiter scolded. "You are supposed to be _resting_ after all."

Rtas snarled in disappointment but turned off his energy blade. "Did you get the bastard?" He asked.

"Unfortunately brother he fled in his Phantom after the Spartan got involved." The Arbiter said regretfully. "But not before we both gave him some scars to remember us by. Provided that is, he somehow escaped all those ships chasing him."

"And unfortunately that is the case." Cortana announced from a console. "He managed to get back to his ship and do a slipspace jump."

Both Rtas and the Arbiter muttered some curses in Sangheili; Johnson muttered a few of his own. If Vl'asuna did as well she did so mentally. "No matter." The Arbiter growled. "Have the _Shadow of Intent_ send word to every ship in the allied fleet that Kesi 'Musav and crew the _Righteous Justice_ is henceforth branded as traitors and are to be destroyed on sight!"

"The Councilors will not like you making this decision on your own Arbiter." Rtas warned.

"We do not have time to let the Councilors to sit on their asses debating on this matter for days!" The Arbiter snapped. "We cannot allow Kesi the chance to gain more supporters and continue this conquest of his."

"Feels good to be the Arbiter again eh?" Johnson asked.

"Damn straight." The Arbiter growled, ripping off his helmet. "Where is my _real _armor?"

* * *

Kesi stomped through the corridors of his ship after leaving the infirmary, against the doctor's wishes, making his way to the bridge. The doctor said his eye couldn't be saved, but he figured that out on his own. The man had trembled as he told him this, obviously fearing some kind of retribution. What a coward: to think he is the younger brother of the late Tora 'Halimee! Kesi couldn't fathom why Tora spared him from the slaughter, but then again if he hadn't they would be without a doctor. Still, he vowed to keep an eye on Telo 'Kalim for possible treachery just to be safe. After all, even cowards sometimes grew a spine…

He entered the bridge and sat down in the command chair. From the screens he could see they had exited slipspace. "Any sign of pursuit?" He asked.

"No Shipmaster." Came the response from one of the bridge crew. "They did not follow us."

"Good." Kesi felt tired and was in pain despite the pain medication he was put on, plus he knew he looked terrible right now, with half his head, his chest and numerous other areas bandaged. However he used that pain to drive his hatred of the Arbiter and his allies, starting to plot anew.

"Shipmaster, a message just came through."

"What is it?" He demanded.

The Major at the communications console hesitated before replying. "It's a message from the _Shadow of Intent_, to all ships of the allied fleet. The Arbiter has had us blacklisted and branded as traitors to be shot on sight."

Kesi snorted, not that concerned. "The Councilors will revoke that order as soon as they learn of it." He said. "They do not like such decisions being made without their approval."

"Still sir…as soon as the Arbiter is able to plead his case they will unrevoked it."

"I know that." Kesi said coldly. "Which is why we must act quickly." He rose from his seat. "Set a course for home. We are to resupply and tie up any lose ends we have before the Council makes their decision. If all goes well we should be long gone before our former comrades have authorization to fire upon us."

"As you command Shipmaster. But…" The Major hesitated briefly. "What will we do after that?"

"We will become a thorn in both their sides." Kesi said simply with a growl. "And make them regret crossing me…."

* * *

A/N: Yes this chap was full of foreshadowing. And yes…that means there's a sequel in the works. ;)


End file.
